Story of Star
by Moth Stafu
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* Star tells her friend about some of her past, while she deals with her problems in the present. *COMPLETE!!!*
1. Disclaimer and stuff

I had this idea for a fanfic, tell me if you think I should continue (when I start it of course)... I'll start in the next chapter but I wanted to put up a disclaimer here before I started...  
  
***Disclaimer***  
  
I own nothing. Well, except for the Newsies no one has heard of before... And if I decide to put real people in, they own themselves. So don't sue me... you'd get my melted candle wax and movie ticket stubs...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BTW, if anyone wants to be in this story who has a newsie nick (or can think one up really fast), review and tell me who you are and what your personality is like and what you look like (And if I decide to make you go out with anyone, who you would like to go out with)... It'll help me write faster as I won't have to think up names ~_^... Also, if anyone comes up with a good name for it please tell me cuz I do need a name for my story... 


	2. Letters and reflections

Okay, here's the first chappy, I'm gonna try to update every day but I'm not sure if I'll be able to... I hope no one else out there is named Star b/c that's my name for the main character. It just came out of my mind...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 January 1899  
  
  
Dear Zaps,  
  
It's funny, cause sometimes I wish I'd never stopped being a newsie and sometimes I wish I'd never started again. I get all depressed sometimes for no reason at all...  
Anyway, on a lighter note, How are you? Any new love interests in your life? (wink, wink). The guys took me to Medda's yesterday, it was great! But of course Medda is always great... I'm gonna make this letter short because Mush is gonna be here any minute to take me to Tibby's and I definitely don't want him to see me writing about how I really feel about him. I wish he thought of me as more than a little sister. Sometimes it seems like he's interested and then he goes and flirts with another girl, it's heartbreaking.... But he and Race take such good care of me and so do the other guys. Anyway, you better write back soon... I don't want to wait for 3 months for a letter again!!!   
  
Love,  
  
Star   
  
  
  
Star finished her letter and signed her name with a flourish. Just then Mush burst into the room.   
  
"Hey there Star, you ready? Watcha doin?" he asked, while trying to peer over her shoulder at the letter.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Star laughed, "it's just a letter to Zaps." She quickly folded the letter and stuffed in an envelope. "Let's go to the post office before Tibby's so I can mail this"   
  
Mush eyed her suspiciously. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hidiing something from me. Did you tell him who you have a crush on or something?"  
  
Star blushed and was suddenly very interested in her shoes. "N..n..n...no..." she stammered.  
  
Mush laughed at her and grabbed the envelope "Tell me or I'll have to read it and find out!" he said, pulling out the letter.  
  
"NO!" Star screamed, trying to grab the envelope back. "I'll tell you, just give me my letter back!"   
  
Mush put the letter behind his back and eyed her. "Alright, tell me then. And no lying. I don't want to try to fix you up with someone you don't like again"  
  
Star thought fast. "It's just a guy I saw while selling papes yesterday, I thought he was cute." She looked Mush straight in the eye. "I swear. I just didn't want you making fun of me for liking a guy I've never met"  
  
Mush seemed to accept that and handed her back the envelope. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Star. I'm not going to laugh at you for something you think is serious"  
  
"I know, it's just weird talking about guys with a guy who I think of as my brother. The only person I normally talk to about guys is Zaps." She told him, while sealing the envelope and pasting on a precious stamp. "And that's because I only know him through writing letters." She turned away from Mush and ran down the stairs. "Come on Mush, I'll race you to the post office!" she yelled.  
  
Mush ran after her. "You know it's hopeless to race me Star, I always win!" He yelled back.   
  
Star just laughed and kept on running. She wasn't going to give up a good headstart by wasting her breath on taunts.  
  
  
So that's it... review and tell me what you think. Should I keep writing? The next chapter will tell more about who the people are that I made up and a bit of background... 


	3. Eating, meeting and fighting

Title: Story of Star  
  
Chapter: Two - Eating, Meeting and Fighting  
  
A/N: As you can tell, I won't be writing in "newsie". I don't want   
to deal with learning new languages and I would be slipping in and out of it... And remember, if you want to be in the story i need your newsie nick, personality and what guy you would prefer. (and a second choice if the person you want is taken)  
  
  
Star reached the Post Office out of breath and turned around to see where Mush was. She  
was searching the street for the third time and starting to get worried when someone   
grabbed her from behind. She screamed and jabbed an elbow into her attacker's stomach   
before whirling around to face them. Mush was doubled up on the ground with an odd   
expression on his face. Star gasped and knelt down next to him quickly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mush, I thought you were one of the Delancy brothers or something" she  
said as she tried not to laugh at Mush's expression. She finally figured out he was   
laughing and grimacing in pain at the same time.  
  
"I...i...it's okay, Star." Mush said shakily, you didn't hurt me TOO bad." He got  
to his feet and grinned at her. "Besides you would have done that anyway when I told  
you I beat you."   
  
Star laughed in his face. "You beat me? Then how come it took you so long to grab me?"  
she asked.  
  
"I was trying to sneak up behind you and you kept turning from side to side. You looked   
pretty worried, were you scared I'd been run over or something?" He smirked knowingly   
at her as she glared at him.  
  
"Why would I care if you got run over, you flea-bitten freak of nature?" she said. "If   
I was worried it was about what I would have to tell the guys when I reached Tibby's   
without your sorry ass." She punched him on the arm as he smirked at her again.  
  
"You hit like a girl Star!" He teased her while rubbing his arm.  
  
"I am a girl, smarty." She shot back over her shoulder as she walked into the post office.  
  
AT TIBBYS...  
  
  
As Star and Mush walked into Tibby's there were hellos and seat invitations yelled from   
all sides. Mush stopped to talk to Jack while Star kept walking and reached a table in   
the middle of the room where Race, Spot, Kid Blink and Specs sat playing poker with a   
girl Star didn't know.  
  
"Hey guys!" She called, pulling out a chair and sitting in it backwards. She eyed the girl  
curiously. "Who's this?"   
  
As the guys replied to her greeting, Racetrack looked up at Star. "You don't know who this   
is?" He sounded surprised.  
  
Star gave him an irritated look. "Why would I know who she is? I've never seen her before."  
  
As Race opened his mouth to answer, the girl spoke up. "SHE has a name. And SHE would   
apreciate if you didn't talk about her as though she was deaf."  
  
Star turned to the girl. "Alright, who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled insincerely at Star. "My name is Jenny. I'm surprised you haven't heard   
about me. After all, I know all about you."  
  
Star was about to ask how when Mush came up to the table and sat down next to Jenny.  
"Hey Jen." He said, kissing her on the cheek and slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
Star's mouth dropped open as Jenny grinned smugly at her. "Mush," Jenny pouted, "Is that  
any way to greet your girl?" She slipped her amrs around Mush's neck and turned his face  
so she could give him a long kiss.  
  
The rest of the guys at the table whistled while Star tried to pick her jaw up off the   
table. Race gave her a sympathetic look. He had long ago guessed her feelings for Mush  
and although she wouldn't admit it, he knew she was in love with the guy who had been   
her best friend for several years.  
  
When Mush and Jenny pulled apart, Mush glanced uncomfortably at Star. "Star, I'd like  
you to meet Jenny. She's my girl." He looked back at Jenny and smiled tenderly. "We've  
been together for 3 days."  
  
Star remembered that three days ago Mush had come home late and had avoided any questions  
as to where he had been. She realized that she was mad at him for not telling her right   
away and making her watch him make out with Jenny in the middle of Tibby's.  
  
Blink looked at Star and noticed she didn't look too happy. He nudged Mush who was still   
snuggling up to Jenny and said, "Hey lover boy, there are other people at this table, ya   
know. Wanna hold off on the smooches until you're alone?" Mush gave Jenny one last kiss  
and turned towards the table. "Okay guys, deal me in"  
  
Race began to deal the cards out but when he got to Star she waved him away, saying "I   
don't feel like playing poker today Race." Mush glanced at her with a confused look on  
his face. Star never passed up poker. "What's the matter Star?" he asked. "You always  
play with us."  
  
Star looked back at him. "You know you can tell me anything Mush." She mimicked his words  
of that morning back to him.   
  
Mush blushed and looked down at his cards. "I...I...I..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it" Star said quietly. "I'll see you guys back at the lodging house."  
She got up and pushed her chair in. "Star, wait..." Mush pleaded as she started to walk   
away. "You don't understand..."  
  
"You're right Mush, I don't understand. I thought I was your best friend, but apparently  
you don't think enough of me as a friend to let me in on your life. Am I the last one to know? All the guys at this table were surprised I didn't know, were you planning on keeping this a secret?" Star stared at him with a hurt look in her eyes, but her voice was cold.  
  
"I just told you!" Mush said, starting to get a little angry. He couldn't understand why   
Star was acting like this. "I don't understand you Star, why are you so pissed off over  
this little thing? Is it that time of the month or something?"   
  
"FUCK YOU!!!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs, not noticing that the whole restraunt  
was now staring at her. "I'm never going to talk to you again, you asshole!" She spun on  
her heel and headed toward the door, ignoring Racetrack and Specs who called for her to   
wait. She wanted to get out of there before anyone saw her cry.  
  
Mush sat back in his chair with his mouth hanging open. What had just happened? He glanced at the other guys at the table only to find they were all glaring at him. "What?" he asked them as they all got up and left except for Race, who stopped to gather his cards. "What'd I do??" Race glared at him and said "Obviously, the wrong thing!" and stomped out.   
  
Mush turned to Jenny who smiled sympathetically at him and grabbed his hand. "Why don't we get out of here and go someplace a bit more... private..." she said, kissing him on his cheek. Mush nodded absently and stood up with her, just stopping to pay for his drink. As he walked out of the restraunt with Jenny on his arm he felt angry. Star wasn't his keeper, he didn't have to tell her everything! With that thought, he pushed her out of his mind and turned to Jenny. "Where exactly did you have in mind?" he asked.  
  
  
  
A/N: You were kind enough to read this far, please review... I'll try to update as soon as I can (hopefully tomorrow) but it'll be delayed if I have to think up names for other people in this story... 


	4. Roof, Racetrack and Nancy

A/N: Thanx to Sara for reviewing, glad you liked the story. I'm writing this at 3:45am because I couldn't sleep, so it may be a bit weird. I don't know yet.   
  
  
Story of Star  
Chapter 3  
The roof, Race and Nancy  
  
  
When Star got back to the Lodging House she ran straight for the roof. (A/N: of course...) When she got there, she sat down in a corner and stared up at the sky. She was still trying not to cry because she didn't want to admit to herself that she liked Mush enough to cry over him. As she watched a cloud moving across the sky she heard somebody walking across the roof towards her. "Star?" they asked. She recognized Race's voice and looked over to where he was. "Hey Race." She said quietly, willing her voice not to shake. "How's it going?"  
  
"I should be asking you that, Star." He replied while studying her face. "I guess that was a real shock to you, huh?"  
  
Sara tried to laugh but it came out more like a sob. "Well, when you find out the person you thought was your best friend for 2 years has been lying to you for the past 3 days, I guess it does come as a shock. So yeah, I was surprised." She looked away, hoping Race wouldn't see the tears swimming in her eyes as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey..." Race said softly. "Look at me." He took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. His heart broke at the sight of Star, normally so strong and happy, reduced to tears over his friend. Well, his ex-friend now. "He's not worth it Star. If he can't tell you what's going on in his life he isn't worth the time it takes to sneeze. If it will make you feel any better, Blink, Specs, Spot and I left him sitting there in Tibby's. None of us are too happy with him right now either."  
  
Star smiled at up at Race and thought about how lucky she was to have friends as nice as him, Spot, Blink and Specs. They were just like brothers to her and had been since the day she became a newsie. "You guys are so nice to me." She whispered before bursting into tears.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't cry Star. He's not worth crying over." Race put his arms around Star and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh... it's gonna be ok Star" he murmured into her ear. They sat like that for 15 minutes until Race looked down and realized Star had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her down to her bed and laid her on top of the covers.  
  
Blink looked up from where he and Specs were talking. "Is she alright?" he asked. "Yeah" said Race. "She cried herself to sleep. Where'd Spot go? Back to Brooklyn?" Specs nodded "He said he couldn't stay here any longer without soaking Mush"   
  
"I can understand that," Race said, "I'm about ready to soak the bum myself." He cocked his head, listening. "Did you guys hear that? Sounded like someone's knocking at the door." With one last look at Star, the guys headed down the stairs to see who was at the door.  
  
  
Nancy stood outside the door of the building that proclaimed "Newsboys Lodging House". She hoped they would have room for her, at least for one night, until she could find another place to stay. She'd gotten kicked out of the factory for her tendedncy to start fights in the mornings with the other girls, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive on the streets of New York in the winter. She was about to knock on the door again when it was flung open and she found herself looking at a short italian boy, a taller guy with an eyepatch and another guy with glasses.  
  
"Hello." the guy with the eyepatch said. "Would you like to come inside?" The guys stepped aside and motioned for her to come in.  
  
As Nancy stepped inside the building, she looked around. It didn't look too bad, certinately not the worst place she'd been in. "I'm looking for a place to stay for at least one night." She started. "I'll even sleep on the floor if I have to, I'm not picky." As she spoke an old man stepped out of a back room. "We have plenty of room." he said "as long as you don't mind sleeping in the same room as a bunch of guys." Nancy shook her head. "Then please sign in." The man motioned towards a book sitting on the desk with a pen next to it. Nancy signed her name and then turned to the three guys who were still standing there, eyeing her.  
  
"My name's Nancy, by the way." She stated, holding out her hand. "Racetrack." said the italian. He shook her hand. "This is Kid Blink and Specs." he added, pointing to each of them in turn. "The rest of the boys aren't here yet, they're probably out selling the afternoon papes." Nancy nodded. "Where will I be staying? I'd like to put my bag down" Race nodded and turned towards the stairs. "Follow me."  
  
As they all walked into the bunkroom, Star sat up on her bed. "Race?" she asked. "Where'd Spot go?" Race walked over to her and sat down on her bed. "He went back to Brooklyn, Star. Why?" Star frowned a little. "I wanted to go back with him and stay there for a few days. I don't think I'll be able to stand it here." Race nodded sympathetically. "Me and the guys'll take you over in a little bit, but first, meet Nancy. She'll be staying here for a little while."   
  
Star and Nancy eyed each other a little warily and then they both grinned. "Hey there." said Star. "I'm Star" (A/N: that sounds weird... oh well...) She stuck out her hand and Nancy shook it. "Where's she gonna sleep?"   
  
"I was thinking maybe you two could have the bunk in the corner over there. It'll give you guys some space and you'll be able to talk without a million guys listening in" said Race. Star nodded in agreement. "Alright. I don't think I wanna sleep in this bed anymore." Star's bed was right under Mush's.  
  
Star and Nancy walked over their bunk. "It's gonna be so great having another girl here." Star said. "I mean, the guys are like brothers to me and I love them, but sometimes I need a girl to talk to, ya know?" Nancy nodded in agreement. "Why did you say you couldn't stay in that bed over there anymore?" Star quickly told her the whole story about Mush and their fight. "That sucks." said Nancy "I hope you guys work it out soon." Star nodded. "Me too."  
  
"Hey Star," Specs called from across the room, "ya ready to go to Brooklyn?" Star grabbed a few things and walked over to the guys. "Yeah, I'm ready." They looked back to where Nancy was lying on her bunk. "You wanna come with us Nancy?" Race asked "You might get to meet some more people." Nancy looked up at them. "No thanks. I just want to get some rest" she replied. "See you guys later."  
  
Just then the sound of the door opening and lots of feet stomping up the stairs reached their ears. Star turned towards the door as Jack, Skittery, Pie Eater, Boots, Snoddy, Snipeshooter, Crutchy and Dutchy all walked in. Race yelled "Jack!" As Jack turned towards him, Race continued "The new girl is Nancy, she'll be staying here for a little while. Me, Blink and Specs are taking Star over to Brooklyn. She wants to stay there for a few days. We'll be back on a couple hours." Jack nodded. He had been in the restauraunt when Star had screamed at Mush. "Alright. That's fine. I'll tell anyone who asks." he replied.   
  
Star turned and walked out the door with Race and the others at her heels as the rest of the guys intoduced themselves to Nancy and started playing poker or talking. She felt better already.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You guys know you wanna review... c'mon... just on click of a button and a few words typed telling me how much you liked the story (or even how it could be improved) will make me run in circles screaming my head off... 


	5. Goin to Brooklyn and talking on the roof...

A/N: Thanx for all you reviewers and I'll use you in the story.... Just maybe not for a little while... I don't know yet... This story is turning out longer than I thought... So be patient and you too can be stars... wait... you already are... well you can be stars in MY story... ^_____^ And if anyone want to IM me sometime, I have AIM and MSN and I love to talk... especially about Newsies... I'm online alot, but mostly during the week. And this note is begining to be me just rambling on and on, but that's what happens at one o'clock am on 4 hours of sleep and 21 chocolate-covered espresso beans... So here's the next chappie... Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Stary of Star  
Chapter 3  
Walking to Brooklyn and the Roof (Manhattan's of course)  
  
  
As Star and the guys were walking to Brooklyn, they noticed that a little snow had started falling. "Now it snows," Race grumbled. "AFTER Christmas, of course." Star laughed. "Well what did you expect, Race? There's no way that Mother Nature would cater to YOUR every whim." Race punched her lightly in the arm. "Yeah, and what's wrong with me?"  
  
"You're just a short, down-on-his-luck italian orphan" Star teased. "besides, you're a boy" Race tried to glare at her, but failed miserably. "Alright, alright, so what you're saying is that Mother Nature.... err... prefers girls?" He said with a smirk on his face. Star, Specs and Blink stared at him for a minute before bursting into laughter.   
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Came a voice from behind them. They all spun around to see Rae Kelly and Singah standing there with questioning looks ont their faces. Specs spoke up, staring at Singah. "Uh, Race here was questioning Mother Nature's, errr... sexual preferences..." With that they all started laughing again and had to lean on each other to keep from falling over.  
  
Rae and Singah glanced at each other and smirked before picking up a big handful of snow/slush from the gutter and throwing it at the hysterical boys. Star was still laughing, but she had caught smirk and moved out of the way as the snow/slush was thrown, causing Race to fall into the gutter.  
  
"HEY!!!" All three guys yelled. They had calmed down considerably, especially Race, but now the girls were all laughing just as hard as the guys had been before. "Y...y...you sh..should have seen your fa..face!" Star managed to say before collapsing onto a nearby bench to laugh some more. Race turned around and continued walking towards Brooklyn, calling over his shoulder "If you want to get to Brooklyn this year, Star, you should come now."   
  
Star started to get up and then noticed the large wet spot on the seat of Race's pants. "Race..." She called sweetly. Race turned around. "What now?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Oh, nothing..." Star stood up and started towards him, motioning for Specs and Blink to follow and trying not to laugh.   
  
Rae and Singah got control of themselves and stood up too. "Hey, you guys are going to Brooklyn, right?" Singah asked. "We'll wallk with you" She and Rae joined the others and they all started chatting happily.  
  
Star noticed Specs staring at Singah alot and also that Singah was returning his glances. "Hey, are you guys a thing yet? Looks like you should be, if you aren't." Specs blushed as Singah took his arm. "How about it Specs?" she asked. "Are you gonna ask me to be your girl?" Specs just nodded and then blushed even redder as Singah stopped walking and gave him a big smooch on the lips. "Great! I thought youl'd never ask!" She teased him as the rest of the newsies whistled and laughed.  
  
***Back at the LH***  
  
Nancy looked around the room. More newsies had come in and there was about 40 or so boys playing poker, talking or just generally goofing around. She sighed and got out of her bunk (A/N: I keep writing weird things and I'm shaking... I wrote buns like 5 times instead of bunk...) As she was heading towards the door, a few guys asked her where she was going. "I'm just trying to go someplace where I can think, Is there a good spot around?" She asked. About 10 guys pointed to the stairs which led to the roof. "Thanks guys." Nancy went up the stairs and stepped out onto the roof (A/N: ok, ok, so the roof is where EVERYONE goes to think, but hey... would you rather go sit in a basement or something?) She saw a corner with a nice ledge she could sit on and walked over to it, before realizing there was already someone sitting there.  
  
"Oh, sorry" she said, as the guy looked at her curiously. "I'll go find another place to sit." The guy looked like he was about to agree and then changed his mind "No, it's ok, sit here. It's the best spot anyway" Nancy sat down next to him. "So why are you up here?" She asked. "I don't like big crowds," the guy said. "They make me nervous and jumpy."   
  
"You must be Skittery then." Nancy stated, "The guys said you wouldn't be likely to be around." he nodded. "You're Nancy, right? What are you doing up here?" Nancy looked at him and laughed a little. "The same reason you are. I don't like crowds." Skittery grinned and Nancy felt her knees go weak. She was luck to be sitting down... "Sounds like a good reason to me!" He studied her face carefully going from her eyes, to her lips and back to her eyes. They sat there staring into each other's eyes for about 5 minutes and Nancy finally looked away blushing. She'd never felt attracted to a guy this fast before, but then she hadn't met any guys like Skittery before either.   
  
Skittery looked back up at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful? I could watch the sky all night long" Nancy murmured an agreement as she looked up also and they sat there just staring at the sky.  
  
The next thing Nancy knew, a voice was yelling "Rise and Shine! Carry the Banner" and various groans and grumbles from around the room. She sat up in her bunk and looked around. The last thing she had remembered was staring at the sky. Skittery walked up to her bunk, blushing a little. "You fell asleep on the roof, so I carried you in here. I hope you don't mind or anything." Nancy looked outside and saw slush on the fire escape. "It looks a bit cold out there, she teased, I think I would have frozen" Skittery laughed with her. "Yeah..." he suddenly looked nervous again. "Would you... I mean do you want to sell papes with me today? If you aren't doing anything else, I mean" He kept taking his hat on and putting it back on nervously.  
  
Nancy laughed at him. "Now I see why they call you Skittery. Yeah, I'll sell papes with you, I need a jog anyway." Skittery grinned and Nancy felt her knees go weak again. "Alright, I'll meet you in fron of the LH in 10 minutes." He turned and walked away, almost skipping. Nancy laughed and started to get ready for the day. It would be interesting, if nothing else.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the end of the chappy... I just realized that it was supposed to be snowing (slushing?) and yet Nancy and Skittery were sitting on the roof staring at the stars... well, since its fanfiction, we'll just say that it hadn't started where they were yet. So there. Please review and I'll try to get the next chappie up soon... I've got too many ideas for this story and they're chasing each other around in my head soaking each other and throwing shaving cream at each other... hmmm.... maybe I should lay off the newsie songs, pics and stories for a little while... *laughs hysterically* Oh, I crack myself up... ok, and now since I'm rambling again, I'll end with another "please review" Thanx! ^_^ 


	6. A/N and Disclaimer...

I decided to write another disclaimer just cuz I'm entering new chracters in and they're not all mine.... Star is mine, and so are Zaps and Daize. Rae, Singah, Nancy, Taurus and Ramble own themselves. (Some of the characters I mentioned haven't entered into the story yet. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything) All the other characters belong to Disney... If you decide to sue me, wait till I've eaten my Riesens and found and eaten my mom's chocolate-covered espresso beans... (She hid them so I wouldn't steal them like I did with her tootsie pops and my dad's Thin Mint cookies... hehehehe) Anyway.... this has turned into more rmblings of a psycho, so I'll end here. (Actually, the only reason I wrote this disclaimer was so I could add a summary and talk about my Riesens... and tell people to review... but I also accept Riesens... New chapter soming soon!!! 


	7. Untitled due to laziness on the part of ...

A/N: I noticed (well actually my newsie hating friend *cough*buffguywannabe*cough* noticed and pointed out to me) that in a previous chapter I accidentaly wrote Sara instead of Star... So in case anyone got confused, it was supposed to say Star... And for anyone else reviewing... I have enough characters now... maybe I'll need some in the future, but I'll tell you if I do... To all the people who gave me themselves to use... thank you... I can use you all... If not immediatly, then I will in the future.  
  
Yokokiller7 - I've read lots... more than I care to count... And when you get Jonathan, I get to meet him... Just a reminder...  
  
Bam - Thanx, I'll try to put you in soon ^_^  
  
buffguywannabe - Yeah, I made typos... but hey... I don't spell check or proof-read my writings... So I'm quite proud of the fact I don't have many typos...  
  
Everyone else who reviewed - Tanx! luv you all! ^____^  
  
  
Chapter... Whatever, I lost track...  
Untitled due to laziness on the part of the author  
  
***This is a month later. Mush and Star made up a long time ago, but Mush is still going out with Jenny, which causes some all around strain as Jenny and Star REALLY don't like each other... Nancy and Skittery are now a couple as are Rae and Snitch. Singah and Specs are still together.***  
  
  
As Star walked into the LH after a long day of selling papes, Kloppman motioned her over to the desk. "There's a letter for you here." He told her, holding it up. "Thanks Kloppman. I've been waiting for this." Star replied. She ran up the stairs and into the bunkroom, only pausing to kick off her shoes before climbing onto her bed and ripping open the envelope.  
  
  
20 January 1899  
  
  
Dear Star,  
  
I know what you mean with your feeling for Mush. Maybe you should tell him how you feel. If you guys are such good friends, it shouldn't ruin your relationship if he doesn't feel the same way. I'm currently going out with a girl who has been my friend for years and yet we just noticed each other about a month ago. It's funny how these things work out. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you... what happened in those two years when you weren't a Newsie, anyway? That was before your aunt introduced us, right? I know it might be a painful subject, since you're in such a confusion about it, but maybe it would help to talk about it? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... Write back soon!!  
  
Love,  
  
Zaps  
  
  
  
  
Star folded the letter and put it back in the envelope, thinking carefully about what Zaps had said. She knew she couldn't tell Mush how she felt, since he was going out with Jenny, but maybe if they broke up... She hoped they would, because although they hadn't gotten in anymore fights, Star hardly ever saw Mush anymore since most of his time was spent with Jenny. He normally came in late and went straight to sleep. At least he hadn't brought Jenny to the LH yet... Star suspected he was afraid Jenny would find it horrible or something. Star grinned as she imagined Jenny's face would look if Mush brought her here.   
  
"Heya Star" said a voice. Star looked over and saw Race and Blink standing next to her bed. "Hey guys. What's up?" Star replied as she leaned over to give them both hugs. They hugged her back. "Not much" said Blink. Race nodded.  
  
Star heard a commotion at the door and looked over. Jenny and Mush were standing in the doorway with their arms around each other. Star gasped. So much for hoping Jenny would never come here. Now her last hope of escape had been destroyed. She felt Racetrack pat her on the back sympathetically as she watched Jenny look around the room with disdain on her face. Star hoped Jenny's gaze would slide past her as it usually did, but when Jenny saw Star watching her, she headed over with a smug grin on her face.  
  
"You live in here, also?" Jenny asked. "I should have expected as much, considering you reputation from that factory in Trenton..." As Star gasped, Jenny continued. "You see, I met a boy a little while ago. You might know him, his name's Thomas... Thomas Glade. He seemed a bit unhappy with you for some reason... He said something about you lying... or was it cheating... I don't remember, really." Star's eyes filled with tears. She would have been able to handle this alone, but she couldn't stand it that all her friends were hearing these rumors about her.   
  
Jenny laughed. "You're not denying it. And to think I had assumed it was a rumor!" Star shot a look at Mush. He was looking around the room, anywhere but at her. Star couldn't take it anymore and slid out of her bed while Jenny rambled on about all the things Thomas had told her, but nothing caught Star's attention until she heard the word 'slut'. Her head snapped up. "WHAT did you say?" she whispered hoarseley. Jenny smirked at her. "All I said is that I don't mind if you want to be a slut, just don't go chasing after Mush. He doesn't go for girls like you."   
  
"You BITCH!" screamed Star. Without thinking she slapped Jenny as hard as she could across her face. "Stop telling lies about me when you only know half of the story!" She pushed past Jenny, who clutched Mush in terror and whimpered about how much "that horrid, savage tomboy" had hurt her. As Star left the room, she looked back and saw Mush kiss Jenny on the cheek and wrap her in a hug. She felt her heart shatter into little tiny pieces.  
  
  
  
20 January 1899  
  
  
Dear Zaps,  
  
I can't very well tell Mush how I feel about him, he already has a girl. Her name is Jenny and she absolutley hates me. The feeling is mutual. Tonight she told about how she had met a boy I used to know and that he had told her some stuff about me. All of it is lies, and I know she knows that. Now, thanks to her, the whole LH thinks I'm a slut. Well, maybe not all of them, but the ones who don't know me as well, and maybe Mush too. He believes averything she says. This isn't the first time she's lied about me.  
I was thinking about what you said, about how it might help to talk about those two years... I decided to give it a try, so here goes... It may take a few letters to explain though.  
  
When I was 14, I decided I could make more money if I was working at a factory instead of a as a newsie. A few of my friends were working in a factory in Trenton and making good money, so I decided to try it out. When I first got there, this guy named Robert asked me out. He was my first boyfriend. We went out for a little over a month but he started moving to fast for me, so I broke up with him. I learned that 5 other guys liked me (I didn't realize it because I was new. I was naive since I had always be "one of the guys") I started going out with one of them, whose name was Ashton, about a month and a half later. Things were moving at the right speed, but then I noticed he was trying to change me, so that I would be more like his ex-girlfriend had been. I dumped him after about a month when he got too controlling. (Ironically, it was 3 days after my 15th birthday and he had given me a card which said "to the sweetest girl I know") He got pissed off and started spreading a rumor that he had dumped me because I had been cheating on him with another guy, whose name was Alex. Alex didn't do anything to stop the rumors, because he liked me and thought it might make him more popular if people thought he had gone out with "the new girl". I tried to stop the rumors, with some help from my friends, (one of which had gone out with Ashton before and knew what he was like) but Ashton was pretty popular and since I was new, most people didn't know me well enough to believe my word against Ashton's.  
  
That's all for now, this letter is getting pretty long. Write back!  
  
Love,  
  
Star  
  
P.S. Sorry my writing is so shaky, I'm sitting on the roof and it's really cold...  
  
  
Star leaned back against the side of the chimney and gazed up at the sky. She thought about everything that had happened that night and realized no one, not even Blink or Race had come up to make sure she was okay. She gave up trying to hold back her tears and started sobbing. She wasn't just crying about what had happened tonight, she was crying out all the tears she had held back for the past month, which was mostly the lies Jenny had made up about her.   
  
"Star?" She heard a voice coming from the door to the stairs. As she looked up, she tried to wipe away the tears running down her face. She saw Blink close the door behind him as he stepped out onto the roof and started walking towards her. "Sorry I didn't come before, me an' Race thought you might want some time to yourself." He sat down beside her and pulled a rag out of his pocket. "Here, use this to dry your tears." He tried to hand it to her, but her hands were shaking so badly, he finally gave up, took her by the chin and proceeded to wipe the tears off of her face. When he was done, he put his arms around her and they sat there for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"Jenny went home and everyone else is in bed, if you want to go in now. It's a bit cold up here." Star just nodded, but didn't move, so Blink stood up and picked her up in his arms. He carried her down the stairs and set her in her bunk. "Goodnight Star. Sleep in tomorrow, ok?" he whispered in her ear as he tucked the blanket around her. "Night Blink. And thanks." Star mumbled into her pillow before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how'd ya like this chapter? Review and I just might give you one of my precious Riesens... maybe... Praise and helpful critisism are welcomed. Flames will be placed under the feet of those who deal them out... Is there anything in particular anyone wants in the next chapter? I'll be updating late tomorrow night, most likely, so get any requests in by then... And if I mixed up any names, ignore it (I caught myself writing Jenny instead of Star once) I'm tired. it's 3:02am... GOOD MORNING!!! O_o 


	8. The Happy Chapter Part 1

A/N: I decided to put in some happy stuff... So this chapter will be a wonderful happy chapter with the introduction of some new characters... Pranks will be played, laughs will be heard... so now on with the story.  
  
  
  
The Happy Fun Chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
When Star woke up the next morning, she felt happier and more rested than she had in a long time. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room. No one was there, so she decided that they were all out selling papes. As she got out of her bed, Rae and Singah walked in, followed by two girls Star had never seen before.  
  
"Hey Star, I see you're finally awake." Rae said. "These two are Ramble and Taurus, I found them in front of the LH debating whether or not to try to be newsies." Star nodded. "Hey, guys." she said to the two new girls. "Are you sisters?" Ramble and Taurus looked at each other and smirked "No, we're best friends." Said Ramble. "everyone asks us that." Taurus just nodded and looked around. "Is there any extra bunks here?" Singah pointed to a bunk in the corner. "Yeah, that one over there is free. The one next to it is mine and Rae's and then Star's and Nancy's is next to that." Ramble and Bam walked over and put their stuff down. Taurus took out a book ans layed down on the bottom bunk, while Ramble looked at the three other girls.  
  
"So what do you guys do when you're not selling papers?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Star grinned mischeviously and turned to Rae and Singah. "You know... I'm feeling really good today..." Rae smirked and turned to Ramble. "Well, sometimes we play pranks on the guys..." Ramble's eyes lit up. "What do you have in mind?"   
  
Star looked around the room thoughtfully. "Let's do different things to all of them, so they have no idea what to expect."   
  
The girls proceeded to short-sheet Dutchy's bed, switch the contents of Jack's and Snitch's trunks and put paper under the bottom sheet of Crutchy's bed. Star looked around, wondering what they could do next, and her eyes landed on Blink's bunk. She removed the support bars from under his mattress so he would fall on Race when he got in bed. "Let's do the rest of them when they're sleeping." said Rae. There's a lot more things we could do then. The rest of the girls agreed.  
  
"Hey, what time is it anyway?" Singah asked. Taurus pulled out a pocket watch. "Uh... 4:30" "Let's get going!" Star exclaimed. We gotta meet the guys at Tibby's, c'mon Ramble and Taurus, you can meet the rest of the newsies." The five girls headed out the door.  
  
  
When they got to Tibby's, most of the guys were already there and as Star glanced around, she was pleased to note that Jenny wasn't anywhere around. Race stood up and waved the girls over to a table where he, Blink, Mush, Specs, Skittery, Nancy, Snitch and Dutchy were sitting. (A/N: So its a big table...) Star introduced Ramble and Taurus and sat down between Mush and Race. "Have a good sleep last night, Star?" Race asked. Star nodded. "Yeah, I feel great now, I'm in the best mood I've been in in awhile." Mush turned to her, looking nervous. "Look Star, I'm sorry about last night. I know none of the stuff Jenny said was true, and she told me she didn't mean to upset you, she was just repeating what she had heard." Star sighed. There was no way Jenny hadn't meant to upset her, but she didn't want to get into it. "Mush, it's ok. I'm over it. I had a nice long sleep and I feel much better." Mush looked relieved. "Alright, good. I know you and Jenny haven't gotten along too well and it bothers me to think you're not friends. I'm sure you guys could forget your differences, right?"  
  
Star almost snorted, but managed to contain herself. She heard Blink cough and Racetrack spit the water he had been drinking back into his glass. Rae and Singah began turning red from trying not to laugh. "Sure, Mush, maybe we can." Star managed to say, carefully not looking at any of the others at the table. "Maybe we can."   
  
Everyone left Tibby's and started walking back to the LH. Star noticed that Ramble kept glancing at Racetrack. She nudged Singah and Rae, who smirked. Star walked over to Race. "Hey Race, do you think you could take Ramble selling with you tomorrow and show her the ropes? I'm gonna be with Taurus." Race blushed and she grinned. "You got a thing for her Race?" He just shrugged and started walking a little faster to catch up with Blink as Star burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mush came up behind her. "Oh, nothing. Just spicing up Race's love life." Star replied. Mush rolled his eyes. "What's with you girls? Always messing with other people's romances." Star shrugged. "It's just so FUN..."   
  
When they got back to the LH, Skittery ran up the stairs first. Star, Rae, Singah and Ramble looked at each other mouthed "5...4...3...2...1..." as a yelp and a "HEY!" was heard from upstairs. The rest of the newsies ran up to see what had happened.  
  
They found Skittery sitting in a puddle of water with a bucket and a torn paper bag on his head. The bag had apparently held flour, as Skittery was covered in a gooey white paste. The newsies all started laughing as Skittery stood up and removed the bucket and bag from his head and looked at the 4 girls responsible. "I knew I should be suspicious when you came into Tibby's with those big grins on your faces." With that he turned and walked into the bathroom, shoes squelching and squishing at every step.   
  
The rest of the newsies (well the guys anyway) entered the room cautiously, making sure there weren't any more buckets of water to be dumped. The girls just smiled innocently and went to their bunks to talk and watch the rest of their pranks be discovered. The first was Crutchy, who sat down on his bed to take his shoes off. As he sat down, his bed made a weird crinkling noise. He jumped up and peered under the blanket. Nothing was there. He sat down and the weird noise came again. This time, he looked under the sheet too and found the paper. He crumpled it up and threw it at the laughing girls. The rest of the guys checked their beds and found nothing. "You would think they would pick on somebody other than the crip, here." Crutchy complained good naturedly.   
  
"Hey!" Jack had opened his trunk and noticed the contents. "This isn't mine, I don't smoke cigars! He held up some pants that were way too short for him. "And unless I suddenly grew about a foot in the last 12 hours, I don't think these belong to me either. Race peered into the trunk. "Those are my cigars! But those aren't my pants..." he trailed off as understanding dawned on his face. "SNIPESHOOTER! Steal your own cigars!" He gathered them up and brought them back to the tin cup on his bed side table. Snipe looked in his trunk and pulled out a pair of pants obviously way too long for him. "Hey Cowboy, I think our clothes decided it was time for a change of scenery." They quickly switched the clothes back as the other guys checked their belongings.   
  
As soon as the newsies were satisfied everything was in order, they settled into their nightly routine of poker, talking or whatever else they felt like doing. Skittery and Nancy dissapeared to the roof, Specs and Singah went out to the fire escape and Rae and Snitch took a walk. Ramble wandered over to watch the poker game (Race was playing) and Taurus picked up a book. Star looked around the room at all her friends. She felt lucky to be here and realized that the only time she hadn't felt out of place in life was while she was a newsie. She smiled happily and walked over to join in the poker game.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
That's all I'm writing for now. Don't worry! You'll get to see the other pranks the girls did and do in the next chappie, I just decided this was a good place to end off. And yeah, I know Star was pretty unhappy in the last chapter, so it seems a bit weird for her to be happy all of a sudden, but sleep can do that sometimes... And besides, this is my story... I could make them all fly if I wanted... Since you were so kind as to read my story, please review, I'll love you forever. ^______^ 


	9. The Happy Chapter Part 2

A/N: Okay, so here's the rest of the pranks and other fun stuff. Not to say there won't be any more in the story, but for right now... maybe... I don't know!!!! grrr... oh well... ENJOY!  
  
Thanx to all my faithful reviewers, Rae, Singah, Sara and TaurusPrincess who have been there since the beginning. Thanx also to all my other reviewers. I love you all!  
  
Taurus: You'll talk in this chapter... sorry  
  
Singah: You can find out what you and Specs were doin  
  
Ramble: I'm not sure yet, but you and Race will either be in this chappie or the next... We'll see how it turns out  
  
oops... i made a mistake in the previous chappie... but I'm too lazy to go and fix it... I said they switched Jack and Snitch's trunks and then later said Jack and Snipes. It's Snipes, not Snitch... sorry  
  
  
The Happy Chapter Part 2  
  
  
  
  
"Royal Flush!" Star announced triumphantly as she laid her cards down on the table. She raked in the pot, which totaled over ten dollars. The rest of the guys at the table just sat there for about 20 seconds with their mouths hanging open. "But...but..." Race sputtered, finally getting his voice back "Beginner's luck!" Star laughed at him. "Race... I've been playing poker almost as long as you." She stood up from the table and stretched. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." She walked over to her bunk and sat on it. Taurus was still reading her book.   
  
"Hey Taurus" Taurus looked up. "Hey Star, what's up?" Star grinned. Well, I just won over 10 bucks from the guys. They couldn't belive that a girl could play poker that well." Taurus smirked. "Shows how much they know. Maybe I'll play tomorrow, I used to play alot." Star nodded. "That would be awesome. Maybe we can get the rest of the girls to play too and have a big poker game sometime. Maybe even invite Brooklyn!" Taurus nodded eagerly. "Cool! I'd like to meet the guys off Brooklyn. I've heard so much about them." She closed her book and put it under her bed. "Speaking of guys..." she trailed off and blushed. "Who do ya like?" Star got right to the matter. "Well.... I was thinkin that that guy Dutchy is pretty cute." Taurus looked down at the ground. "Does he have a girl?"  
  
"Nope! He's up for grabs." Star grinned. "Want me to fix it so you can sell with him tomorrow?" Taurus's eyes widened. "Uh........" "Good! Then it's settled." Star got all the way into her bunk and pulled the covers over her. "Night Taurus." Taurus laid down too. "Night Star... and... Thanks."   
  
The rest of the guys were also getting ready for bed and the couples were soming in from wherever they had dissapeared to. As Singah and Specs came in from the fire escape, whistles and cat calls were heard from around the room. "We know what tou guys were doing out there!" Race yelled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Specs and Singah smirked at each other and kissed passionatley (however you spell it...). More whistles and cat calls and an assortment of groans were heard throughout the room. Star smirked. She and the rest of the girls knew that Singah and Specs mostly just talked. "Get a room already!" Snipeshooter yelled, throwing a sock at them. "We have a room." Singah replied. "We're standing in it." She and Specs kissed once more and then went to their bunks, laughing at all the little kids who were thoroughly disgusted by the preformance.  
  
Star saw Rae walk through the door with a rose in her hand. "Rae!" She called above the noise of the room. Rae walked over to her. "Yeah Star?" Star grabbed the rose. "Where'd you get this?" Rae blushed and smiled shyly. "Snitch picked it for me in Central Park." She grabbed it back "It was so sweet. We were sitting by the pond just talking and then he pulls his hand out from behind his back and he's holding this rose. He handed it to me and took me by the chin so he could look into my eyes and said "Rae, I love you." and then kissed me. Not a long kiss, just a short, sweet kiss." Her eyes turned dreamy and she wandered off to her bunk. Star wondered how Rae could be such a great prankster and fighter and then go all sappy like that. She shrugged. It would probably take her a century to figure it out.  
  
Just then Nancy and Skittery walked in. Skittery went to his bunk and Nancy came over to talk to Star. (A/N: lol.... everyone talks to Star...) "Has anyone else discovered the pranks we played?" Star smirked "No, but they should any minute now, everyone's getting ready for bed." All of a suddent they heard "Hey! What happened to my bed????" Everyone looked over to see Dutchy struggling to get into his bed. He finally just tore the covers off to reveal... (dun dun dun...) the folded back sheets of a short-sheeted bed. "Thank you girls for making me remake my bed at this time of night." he rolled his eyes as the girls laughed at him.  
  
Everyone was finally in bed... except Kid Blink, who just happened to have to go to the bathroom at that moment. The lights were out and everyone was drifting off to sleep. All of a sudden, there was a startled yelp, a thump, a muffled yell of "Get off of me or I'll soak ya!!!!" and a louder thump. Somebody turned on a lamp and all the newsies stared at Blnk, who was sitting on the floor looking dazed. There seemed to be an extra mattress on Race's bunk and it was moving violently from side to side. All of a sudden it slid off the bed and landed on Blink, knocking him to the floor again. Racetrack sat up, his hair a mess and his eyes searching the room wildly untill they landed on the girls, who were all laughing hysterically. Star and Singah had rolled out of their bunks and were sitting on the floor holding their stomachs.  
  
"You girls are gonna pay for this." He threatend, before rolling over in his bunk to go to sleep. Blink found the bars for his bunk and put his bed back together before going to sleep also. The rest of the room finally quieted down and went back to their beds to sleep... except for the girls who gathered together and planned what the rest of their pranks would be.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's a bit short, but too bad. I'll try to write some of the next chappie later tonight maybe. Review!!! Maybe I'll give you a Riesen. *remembers she's out* well... maybe not... but review anyway! *makes puppy dog eyes* 


	10. The Next Chapter

Alrighty, here's the next chappie... I'm gonna start getting back to the point of the story in this one... But I needed a break from all that crying and drama... lol... And I'm the one writing the damn story... ANYWAYS... on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
The Next Chapter  
  
  
  
"Get your lazy asses outa bed and sell the papes!" Kloppman's voice rang out at 4:30am. He went through the room shaking the boys who were ignoring him. As the newsies woke up, they found that each one of them, with the exception of Blink, Race, Crutchy, Jack, Snipes, Skittery and the girls, were tied to their beds. Their wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts and they each had a rope around their middle, holding them down. (A/N: Don't ask me how they managed to sleep like that) In seconds the room had erupted in yells and threats.   
Boots glared at the girls. "Why not them?" he asked, indicating the boys who had been left alone. "We already got themlas night" Star replied. "It was your guy's turn." She and the other girls all got feathers and started tickling the tied down guys, making them yell louder than before.   
  
Mush looked at Star, who was tickling him. "Star... please untie us... we have to go sell papes..." He squirmed, trying to get away from the feather that was aganizing him. Star laughed. "Awww look... You're begging me for something." Mush tried to glare at her, but it wasn't very effective while he was squirming and laughing. "C'mon Star, I'll buy you ice cream at Tibby's." Star immediately stopped. "Okay." She untied his hands and walked away, leaving him to untie his feet and waist. The rest of the girls did the same. They did have to get ready after all.  
  
As Star walked into the bathroom, she was hit in the face with a handful of shaving cream. "What the...?" She spied Jack doubled over laughing about 3 feet away from her. Star smirked and grabbed the dish with shaving cream off the counter. Holding it behind her back, she taped him on the shoulder and waited for him to stand up. When he did, she threw the shaving cream into his face. He sat there for a few seconds, stunned. The rest of the boys had been watching and now started laughing at Jack, and that is how the war began.   
  
When Kloppman came back up the stairs half an hour later, he found all the newsies running around (or in Crutchy's case hopping) and throwing shaving cream at each other. "STOP!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Having been around teenagers for a good portion of his life, he stepped out of the doorway, just as several handfuls of shaving cream came flying out. He stepped back into the room to see all the newsies staring at the door, paused in whatever position they had been in when he yelled. Kloppman stood there for several seconds, taking in the scene. Shaving cream dripping off every surface, including the ceiling and over 40 boys and girls in their night clothes (very few actually had pajamas, so most of their clothing consisted of underwear), staring at him like deer caught in headlights. (A/N: ok, so maybe that wasn't an expression yet, but the only other thing I could think of was a cow staring at an oncoming train and cows don't have that expression). Singah was the first one to notice he was trying not to smile and she dissolved into giggles, which led to the room erupting in laughter. Even Kloppman.  
  
"Get yourselves cleaned up and get your asses outa here." Kloppman told them, when they had calmed down a bit. "You lazy bums are almost late." The newsies ran for the the bunkroom and got themselves dressed, still laughing every few seconds. Kloppman shook his head, chuckling to himself and started to clean up the mess in the bathroom as the newsies ran down the stairs and down the street towards the DO.  
  
When they got there, Star grabbed Taurus and dragged her over to where Dutchy was standing. "Hey Dutchy, do me a favor?" Dutchy nodded. "Could you sell with Taurus here today? I was gonna but I have some things I need to do." Star grinned at him as he blushed and nodded. "Thanks so much Dutchy, you're so sweet!" She ran off to go find someone else to sell with. "Star, wanna sell together today?" Mush asked, coming up behind her. Star turned around. "Sure Mush! I was looking for you. I was gonna sell with one of the girls, but..." She motioned to the girls, who were all paired up with a guy, either their boyfriends, or who they would like to be with. Mush grinned. "Playing matchmaker again?" Star just smiled.  
  
After Ramble and Racetrack got their papes, they walked over to Sheepshead, Race telling Ramble all the tricks of selling on their way. When they got there, Race turned to her and said "Okay, now that I've told you and showed you how to sell papes, you gotta try it." Ramble nodded nervously and looked at the headline on the pape, trying to find a way to improve it. "Mayor buys beautiful female to breed!" She called out. Imediately 5 people came over and shoved money at her "I'll take one!" "Over here!". She handed them the papes, collected the money and turned to Racetrack, who grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd before the coustomers realized she'd been talking about a female German Shepard.   
  
"That was great!" He turned to her grinning, neither of them realizing he hadn't let go of her hand and they stared at each other for a second until someone bumped into Ramble from behind. They both blushed and quickly took their hands apart, pretending to neaten their papes. Ramble smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
  
Dutchy and Taurus were walking along in Central Park. They hadn't sold many papes because they had spent most of the time talking. Somehow, Taurus's pape selling lessons had turned into life story time. "Excuse me? Hello?? HEY!! YOU!!" They jumped realizing someone was talking to them. A well-dressed man was standing there glaring at them. "I would like to buy a paper, unless you newsies have decided to keep those for yourselves." Taurus blushed while Dutchy handed the man a pape and took the penny. "I guess we better start selling" She said as the man walked away. "We can finish talking at Tibby's or the Lodging House. Dutchy agreed and they put their minds to buisness.  
  
Mush and Star had sold almost all of their papes. They only had 5 left between them. When they had finished sellig those, they decided to go to Tibby's early. "You owe me a Root Beer float." Star reminded him as they walked through the door. "I plan to collect now." Mush groaned as the waitress came to their table and Star ordered. "Do you want anything?" The waitress asked Mush. Mush shook his head and the waitrss walked away.   
  
"Hey Star..." Mush began. Star looked at him and he fidgeted around. "I... uh... I wanted to tell and ask you something..." He stopped again. Star raised an eyebrow at him and tried not to look too hopeful as her heart started beating faster. Had he broken up with Jenny? Was he going to ask her out? Her mind raced through all the possibilities as Mush fidgeted in his seat, moving his eyes from her face, to the table, to the wall behind her and back to her face. He opened his mouth again and the rest of the newsies burst in the door. "I'll tell you later, ok?" Star leaned back in her seat, silently cursing the bad timing of her friends as they sat down near her.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *grins evily* Aren't you just DYING to know what he was gonna say? Maybe I'll make the next chapter be just the other people and make you wait longer to know what he's gonna say... *dives under her rock as her one fan comes at her with a gun* JUST KIDDING!!! I'll write in the next chapter!!! I swear! I'm just tired and I decided to try a pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger... 


	11. Please Read

Just a note... Until I get 40 reviews I'm not gonna post the next chapter... I know I'm evil, but yeah... I want a noce even number of reviews... So don't kill me if the chapter doesn't come up for a week, kill the people who read and don't review... *runs off to read more fanfics* 


	12. Conversations and their results

Well, here ya go... the ending of the cliffhanger... maybe you expected this, maybe you didn't, but whichever way this goes, I hope you like the chappie. I was considering making you all wait until later by writing a fluff chapter for all the couples, but I decided to be nice... Plus, I don't think Rae would have appreciated being forced to read Singah/Specs fluff... ^_^ Thanx to all who reviewed the last chappie, I don't know who that is b/c I'm writing this now (3:00am on April 13th) and I don't know when I'll get the last reviews I want before I post this...  
  
  
  
  
  
Conversations and their results  
  
  
As her friends talked and laughed around her, Star just sat there, sipping her root beer float and wondering what Mush had been about to say. She noticed Race and Blink giving her a few worried glances, so she smiled at them to show she was okay. She noticed Dutchy and Taurus in a heated argument about something and tried to listen in.  
  
"No way!" she heard Taurus exclaim. "Illinois is SO much better than New York! It's much more open and there's no rapists or whorehouses or anything!" Dutchy laughed "Not even murderers? How about factories?"   
  
"Well sure there's factories, and there's murderers in every part of the world. But Illinois is still a lot better than New York!"   
  
"Well, why'd you come here then? More job opportunities?" Dutchy raised an eyebrow, positive he'd backed her into a corner. "Would YOU want me to be in Illinois right now?" Taurus asked, smirking at him. Dutchy immediately blushed and ducked his head. "That's what I thought." Taurus said smugly as she sat back into her seat and took a sip of her drink. "Just face it Dutchy, I'll always get the best of you in an argument." She grinned as he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Star mentally patted herself on the back. All those two had needed was a little push towards each other and they did the rest. She turned her attention to Racetrack and Ramble, who were having a mini food war with chunks of bread. Star rolled her eyes. Those two were definitely made for each other. Not that she was above a little food fight either... She grabbed an ice cube out of Race's drink and slipped down the back of Race's shirt, holding it in the middle of his back.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Race yelled and leaped out of his seat, wiggling around in an attempt to shake the ice out, when it had finally slithered down the leg of his pants and out onto the floor, it was about half its original size. Race raised both hands in the air. "I give up. There's no way I can win against two girls." Star and Ramble laughed as he sat down again and shot them both puppy-dog looks. "It won't work Race," Star smirked as she edged away from him. "I know your tricks." Race laughed good-naturedly and dropped the ice cube he'd been holding. He turned back to Ramble and started talking about whatever they had been before the bread fight.  
  
Finally it was time to sell the afternoon edition of the paper. The newsies all headed out of Tibby's and over to the DO to get their papes. Several of the newsies raced each other and Star and Mush ended up arriving first. They bought their papes and headed out the gate to start selling.  
  
"Okay Mush. Spill." Star demanded, as soon as they were out of earshot from the other newsies. Mush looked around a few times to make sure no one happened to be listening and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's like this. I was thinking the other day and I realized that well, I..." he paused, not quite sure how to continue and then just let it out in a rush. "IwannagetmarriedtoJenny." Star's jaw dropped. Whatever she'd been expecting, this wasn't it. "You... you want to get MARRIED? to JENNY?" She repeated, just to make sure she'd heard him right. Mush nodded and grinned, looking at her hopefully. "I haven't asked her yet, but I wanted you to go with me to pick out a ring. I figure you'll know what to get better than me and besides, you're my best friend." He stopped to sell a pape to a man walking by. "So? What do you think?"   
  
Star felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach and then ripped out her heart and stomped on it. She forced a smile and nodded weakly. "Yeah. Sure." Mush peered at her face. "Hey, you're crying." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face. "What's wrong?" Star tried to smile convincingly. "I'm just happy for you." She tried to keep from losing her temper and yelling at him for hurting her so much when she was in love with him. Mush gathered her into a hug. "Thanks Star. Knowing you're happy about it means a lot to me." He wiped away the rest of her tears and picked up the papes she had dropped. Let's finish selling these quickly, I'm going out to dinner with Jenny tonight"  
  
The rest of the day passed as a blur to Star. She wanted nothing more than to just crawl into her bed and cry. She managed to tune out Mush's happy ramblings about Jenny and how sweet she was and how beautiful, etc, etc. Finally she'd had enough and turned to Mush. "I don't feel that good. I think I'll just go back to the LH and lie down." She handed her papes to him and turned around, refusing his offers to walk her back.  
  
Star was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person in front of her until it was too late. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground and someone was telling at her. The voice sounded awfully familiar and Star looked up to see Jenny standing there glaring down at her. She scrambled to her feet and mumbled an apology. Jenny was the last person Star wanted to see right now.  
  
"Can't you watch where you're going? You act as if you're the most important person on earth. I'm really getting tired of your attitude. I don't know how Mush puts up with it. I know he feels sorry for you, but I think he's just too soft-hearted. Honestly..." Jenny stopped as Star glared at her. "WHAT did you say? About Mush feeling sorry for me?" Jenny smiled in mock-sympathy. Oh, you know, because of the..." She made a little motion, indicating Star's wrists. Star paled.  
  
"Mush doesn't know about that." She said. Jenny smirked "Yes he does, I told him when he was mad at you for being so mean to me. I heard it from your friend Thomas." Star gasped. "Thomas told you about..." she trailed off as Jenny nodded. "I felt so sorry for you when he told me, I almost wanted to cry. I can't imagine what you went through." Star glared at her. "One day Mush will wake up and realize how much of a gossipy, stuck-up, hateful bitch you are and dump youfor someone much better."   
  
"Are you still hoping he'll go out with you? With your guy history? Only if he's on the rebound and looking for someone to go to bed with him darling," Jenny laughed. "He knows you're no good for a real relationship, he told me so himself." Star's eyes filled and she pushed past Jenny, managing to knock her into the mud by the street. She smiled slightly before running as fast as she could toward the LH.  
  
***A few weeks later***  
  
  
  
10 February 1899  
  
  
  
Dear Star,  
  
That sucks about Mush having a girl already and also about these rumors Ashton started. Have you tried talking to Mush about Jenny? Maybe he's blinded by what he thinks is love and can't see her bad points. (I worded it that way because someone who would be your best friend couldn't possibly ACTUALLY be in love with someone like Jenny.) Try talking to him about it and let me know how it goes. Also, I would like to hear about the rest of your time at that factory, if you don't mind. You had just finished with Ashton.  
  
Love,  
Zaps  
  
  
  
  
Star sighed. In the past few weeks she'd managed to convince herself to be happy because Mush was happy. Best friends were supposed to be happy for their friends even if they thought it was wrong, right? Mush hadn't picked out a ring yet, there'd been no time so far, but he was planning for them to go this Sunday, which was tomorrow. Star hoped they wouldn't be able to find anything truly beautiful. Just because she was trying to be happy for Mush, didn't mean she wanted Jenny to be happy. She decided not to talk to Mush because as much as she hated to admit it, Jenny WAS sweet to him and that's what mattered.  
  
  
  
  
28 February 1899  
  
  
  
Dear Zaps,  
  
I've come to terms with Mush's relationship with Jenny and it doesn't bother me much anymore, as long as I stay away from Jenny. Somehow we just didn't like each other from the minute we met. Some people are like that...  
  
Anyway, here's some more about the factory.  
  
After Ashton, I was single for a little while and then started liking his best friend James. For some reason, Ashton is the one who hooked us up. Anyway, that relationship only lasted a couple weeks before I noticed James liked one of my friends named Patricia. So I dumped him. He started going out with Patricia less than 24 hours later, which really pissed off my friend Samantha. She was one of my 3 true friends there. The other two were named Melissa and Switch. Let's see... after James, I went out with Thomas, who Jenny's talked to several times. I only went out with him for about 5 days. After that, I didn't go out with anyone for a while, but eventually found myself liking a guy named Alexander, who had just been cheated on by his girl. Anyway, we went out for about 2 months and I fell in love with him. When I told him that, he freaked out and dumped me. His excuse was that he couldn't believe someone could like him that much. I was pretty upset over that for a while and tried to make him jealous by going out with a guy named Jefferey for a few weeks. That didn't work, and I didn't like to lie to Jefferey, so I dumped him. During all this time I had been switching jobs at the factory often, because I would become unstable on a job from being around my exes and the manager would switch me. There were rumors spreading throughout the factory that I was easy, even though no one had gotten anywhere with me, they didn't want to sound like a loser. A few guys asked me out but I didn't like them (And I didn't trust them since Ashton was the one trying to set all of them up with me). I finally started liking this guy named Ryan and we started going out. We loved each other and went out for a couple months before I dumped him because I was afraid he would hurt me like Alex had. When I realized he wouldn't have and tried to talk to him, it was too late and he didn't like me anymore. He, however, didn't contribute to the rumors since he had gotten teased by the other guys while we were together and didn't want to hurt me anymore than I already was. He just ignored me from then on.   
  
It's getting late and the lights are about to go out in the room. I'll write more in the next letter.  
  
Love,  
  
Star  
  
  
  
  
Star folded up the letter and put it under her pillow. She'd mail it on Monday. She went through her nightly routine of brushing her teeth, changing and saying goodnight to her friends before climbing into her bunk and pulling the blanket up to her chin. She closed her eyes and imediatly fel into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, the newsies woke up to sell the Sunday pape before taking off the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted. Mush and Star went to a little jewlery store near Central Park.  
  
As they walked in the door, Star was rendered speechless at the sight of so many glittering rings. She and Mush looked at all of them, pointing out the ones they liked. When Star got to the last row, a ring in the back caught her eye. It was plain compared to the others, just a thin gold band with a small diamond. The simple beauty of it took Star's breath away and she was convinced it was the most beautiful ring anywhere in the world. She pulled Mush over.  
  
"Look at this one. It's beautiful." She breathed, almost afraid that it would disappear if she talked too loud. Mush looked at it critically. "Yes, it is. Something about it just makes it stand out." He turned to the lady behind the counter. "I'll take this one." As the woman pulled the ring out and put it into a box, she looked from Mush to Star and back again. "You kids gettin married?"   
  
Mush blushed "Yes... no... not to each other. She's my best friend. We're picking out a ring for me to give to my girl." The woman smiled at him. "That's funny. When you two walked in the door I thought to myself, 'Now there's a perfect couple if I ever saw one' I'm normally right about these things, you know. I predicted my sister would fall in love with her best guy friend several months before they got together. They're married now, with 3 kids." She smiled wistfully. "That was several years ago."   
  
Mush and Star both turned crimson as the woman eyed them again. As soon as Mush had paid they practically ran out of the store. They kept from looking at each other the whole way back to the LH. When they got back, Star grabbed Blink and they went for a walk so she could tell him about the ring and what the woman had said.  
  
"Sounds like he's got a thing for you." Blink said when she had finished. "Maybe you should tell him you're in love with him." Star shook her head violently. "He doesn't love me, he loves Jenny. And anyway, I won't go ruining his relationship no matter how much I hate her. I've been through that before and it doesn't feel very good." Blink shrugged. "Well, whatever you think is best. I still think you should give it a try, but then I've never been in a situation like this. Hey, I just remembered. Spot came by a few days ago. He said he wanted you to visit Brooklyn since he hasn't talked to you for awile. Wanna go right now?"   
  
Star started running. "Race you to the bridge!" She yelled back. She had gotten a good block ahead of Blink before he realized what was going on and started to run.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Alrighty, there ya go. That's the chappie. hope ya liked it. If you didn't, too bad. Looks like this story will be finished sooner than I thought, but maybe not, I don't know yet. The letters are going faster than I had first assumed... Oh well, we'll see. I never know what's gonna happen in a chapter when I start it other than a general idea of what I would LIKE to happen... Review please ^____^ 


	13. More letters and other things

Wow... I'm back after a wonderfully interesting weekend... My hair, just so everyone knows is dark blonde to medium brown. This Saturday, I dyed it extremely light blonde, like the color of hay almost... Then on Sunday, I dyed it purple... Now it's this INTENSE dark shade of purplish-blue, almost black... I'm still getting used to it... My hands are also a nice shade of purple... ANYWAY... on with the story... ooh... I just remembered... I was gonna have someone named Daize come into the story early on as Star's best friend... but I accidentaly called her Melissa when I mentioned her in a letter... oopsies... anyway, Melissa is Daize and she will be making an appearance when I have a spot to put her in...  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies. The only characters I own are Star, Jenny (Could I trade her?) Ost and any others you don't recognize. Bam, Ramble, Taurus, Singah, Rae and Nancy own themselves.  
  
  
Sara - Mush isn't being the sharpest crayon in the box right now, is he...  
  
Queenie - Yeah guys can be pretty clueless sometimes... hehehe... sometimes just talking to them works tho...  
  
Bam - I was gonna have her pick out a crappy one, but Star isn't low enough to sink to Jenny's level... hehehe... I am tho... no, I just decided to do it that way...  
  
Ramble - Thanx for the candy! What kind was it? (I ate it too fast to notice)  
  
Rae and Singah - Well... like I told Rae, I might let you guys *looks around to make sure no one is listening* hurt... uh, I mean, give Jenny an awesome appreciation present for being SO *cough* nice... *coughcough* i have a cold...  
  
  
  
Here's the next chappie, hope you like!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
More letters and other things  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Star and Blink were walking across the bridge when they saw Spot headed towards them with a girl on his arm. "Heya Spot!" Blink called as the four newsies reached each other. "Who's the girl?"   
  
Spot spitshook with Blink and Star "Hey Blink, Star. This here is Bam. She's my girl." Bam gave them a little wave and turned to Spot. "Is this who we were gonna go see in Brooklyn?" Spot nodded. "Where ya been Star?" I haven't seen you for several weeks."   
  
"I've been pretty busy. Blink told me today that you'd been asking about me, so I decided to come over here and see you. Maybe stay a night." Spot glanced at her sharply. He could tell there was something wrong. "Well, let's all go back to me Lodging House and I'll send Ost to Manhattan so Jack and the others know where you are." The four turned towards Brooklyn and started walking, mostly just telling Bam about Manhattan and the newsies there.   
  
When they got to the Brooklyn LH, Spot grabbed Ost and sent him off to Manhattan. Then, he turned to the other three. "I have to talk to Star. Bam, could you show Blink which bunk is free?" As the two newsies started off towards the bunkroom, Spot shot Blink a glare which clearly stated not to touch Bam. Spot took Star into a little office room and sat her down in a chair before sitting across from her on the desk. "Alright, what's the matter."   
  
"MushisgonnamarryJenny." Star sounded a lot like Mush had when he had told her he wanted to marry Jenny. Spot raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. "I'm sorry, I don't speak rushin' (a/n: sorry, couldn't resist... it's nothing against russians, they're awesome) you'll have to repeat that a little slower." Star giggled a bit and then repeated her words in a normal voice. Spot's jaw dropped. "You mean he hasn't come to his senses yet and realized he should be marrying you?"   
  
Star rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I went with him today to pick out the ring by the way." Spot smirked. "I really must say I'm proud of you for putting up with Mush at his most idiotic, although I am a bit mad you're encouraging it." Star blushed. "Not like there's anything I could do about it."   
  
"Yes there is." Spot grinned. "Just get another guy." Star shook her head. "This revenge thing doesn't work, I've tried it before."   
  
"It's not revenge, it's to get your mind off of the idiot." Spot reasoned. "I'm sure there's plenty of guys you think are... eh... cute..." Spot grimaced as Star smirked. The fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies was talking about cute guys. "I'll have to remember this conversation. I'm sure I could get money out of it, or at least some ice cream," Star teased. Spot's expression was ne one of horror. "This conversation doesn't leave this room Star. Under any circumstances." Star just grinned.  
  
Spot decided to ignore her. "What about Blink? Would you go out with him? Or one of the other guys in Manhattan? Or even one of my boys."   
  
"Not Blink. He's like a brother to me. I don't think it would work eith any of the other Manhattan guys..." She trailed off, not sure she should even consider this crazy plan. "Well, look around the LH while you're here, I know a lot of the guys would love to have you as their girl, so you pretty much have the pick of anyone, I'll just tell you who's taken already when I introduce them to you. Well, the new ones that you don't know" He hopped of the desk and pulled her out of the chair. "Let's go."   
  
When all the newer Brooklyn newsies had been gathered together, Spot started the introductions. "Guys, this is Star, Star, this is Mouse, Monkey, Clumsy, Magic, Shock, Crunch..." the list went on and on (a/n: I hope no one has newsies by any of these names, if you do, sorry, I didn't steal him.) Star just had time to nod at each guy as they raised their hand in turn. "And if any of you touch her without her permission, you are at the mercy of me and half of Manhattan." Spot finished. "Go do whatever you want now." He turned back to Star. "Well?"   
  
"Uh... I donno, I think that guy, Notes was pretty cute I guess." Star blushed a little, she was having second thoughts about this whole plan. "Well go talk to him then." Spot gave her a little push over towards Notes, who was laying on his bunk writing something. Star glared at Spot until he walked away to find Bam and Blink before she walked over to Notes's bunk.  
  
"Hey, Notes right?" Notes looked up, startled. "Yeah..." Star smiled. I was a bit bored and decided to talk to someone... I can leave if you're in the middle of something." Notes put away his paper and stuff. "No, its fine, I was just writing little notes anyway... that's how I got my name. How'd you get yours?"   
  
"When I was little my mother used to point out different stars for me and tell me stories about them. After she died and I became a newsie, my friends noticed I would look up at the stars as much as possible." As Notes and Star talked, they lost track of time and before they knew it, the lights were out and Spot came over, telling them to go to sleep. As Star walked with Spot to the bunk she was using, Spot tried getting information out of her, but all she said was, "Honestly Spot, you're acting just like a girl. Since when are you so interested in the love life area?" Spot glared at her and stomped off, but Star knew he would be fine in the morning. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thing she saw was a large star twinkling through the window of the bunkroom.  
  
  
A few weeks passed and Star and Notes were now an item. Notes had moved to Brooklyn temporarily, by order of Spot, who made up some excuse that he had too many newsies anyway, which no one believed. Mush had proposed to Jenny and they were planning on getting married on June 16th. Spot, to everyone's surprise, was still going out with Bam, who had become good friends with all the Manhattan girls.   
  
  
  
  
12 March 1899  
  
  
  
Dear Star,  
  
  
I'm going to New York next year with my parents. They want to move, so we'll be checking out places to live and stuff. Maybe I'll come visit you if that's ok? Anyway, has talking about your past helped so far? It's interesting to me and I can relate on some of these things, like the rumors... I think it was pretty messed up for James to be eyeing other girls while he was with you. And especially about him hooking up with that chick less than a day later. Anyway, the last guy you mentioned was Ryan. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Zaps  
  
  
  
  
  
  
25 March 18899  
  
  
  
Dear Zaps,  
  
  
You will definitely have to come visit me and meet everyone when you come up here. That would be awesome! And yes, writing you about this stuff has definitely helped me. This way, it's not all locked up inside me and every incident I tell you about is weight off my shoulders. I have talked about this with my best friend, Daize, but since she still works in the factory, I hardly ever get to see her, and it helps to talk about it with someone who wasn't there when i was there or right after I came back to Manhattan. Here goes some more...  
  
When I had finally gotten over Ryan (we're into the early part of my second year at the factory now by the way) I started liking a guy who was pretty new to the factory, who's name was Christopher. Nothing really happened with us, he went a bit too fast for my taste so I broke up with him. We stayed really good friends though and he ended up going out with Daize, which I was happy about. They were good together. I guess I had a thing for new guys, cuz just a little bit after I broke up with Christopher, I met a new guy named John. We went out for about a week, but I realized I didn't really like him that much and we broke up. I don't even remember breaking up with him too well, I just said some random excuse and ran away. He, unlike some of the others, didn't pursue it.   
The last guy at the factory was named Andrew. I had been friends with him since I started working at the factory and I suddenly realized I liked him. I ended up telling him and I found out he liked me too. We went out for a long time. We never really broke up officially, but since then we've agreed that we're just friends. I loved him a lot. I still do, he's one of my very good friends, but I know that any romantic aspect of out relationship is over. And the end of Andrew brings me to the end of my time at the factory and the reason I left. I guess it started with the rumors and then just got worse and worse... It, by the way is a feeling or at least that's the best way to describe it. Anyway, during my last few months at the factory, I was hanging out with these two kids, Blondie and Stretch. I was feeling really depressed one day and I just blurted out that I wanted to die. I didn't mean it, it was just one of those things. Blondie thought I had meant it I guess and told me she and Stretch felt the same way. As I thought more and more about how messed up my life was and talked to Blondie more, dying started sounding pretty damn good. Blondie even told me at one point that if I died no one would particularly care or be sad about it, except her and Stretch, but they would both understand. Since then I've realized how much shit she was talking, but right then it kinda made sense. So i tried to kill myself. I took a knife I always carried around with me and tried to slit my wrists. Someone found me before I managed to get to my vein and the factory had me watched by someone to make sure i didn't do it again. When they were sure it was safe, they let me go, and told me that under the circumstances, they couldn't have me as an employee anymore. They packed me up and paid for my train ticket back to Manhattan. Blondie and Stretch have since both commited suicide. I can't say that I'm particularly sorry, because they almost got me to, and I learned about another girl they had been connected to who had killed herself. Out of all that though, I did learn a valuable lesson. I learned about friendships. Daize stayed with me through the whole thing and never once treated me like a freak like so many others did. I'm lucky to have her as a friend. So that's my story. The last two years I went through, up until November of last year.   
  
Love,  
  
Star  
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Sorry if this is short... I think it is... but I have problems writing chapters if I don't write the whole thing in one sitting, and it's 4:17am right now... I want s'mores, but there's nothing to make them with *scowls*.... We're getting close to the end of the story, but I think there'll be at least 3 more chapters... read 'n' review 'n' I'll love you forever 'n' ever... I seem to like these 'n' things.... *runs off to find some kind of junk food* 


	14. Thoughts revealed

Okay, I'm not really sure where this is going, cuz the only part I had figured out was the letters. And now my voices are waging war over where this is going next, so I'm just gonna write whatever comes out... WARNING: It will probably be random. So I hope you live through it. it might just contain random mushiness... or thoughts or whatever... Maybe I'll just make it different people's thoughts... with a *cough* little bit of mushy stuff thrown in... okay, okay, so the whole chapter will be fluff, fluff and more fluff. lots of kissage, not necessarily making out... just kissage and gazing deeply into other people's eyes. Also, I think just to make it harder to write, I wont have anyone talk... Just for this chapter tho...  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed  
  
  
*blah blah blah* signifies a thought  
  
  
  
Thoughts revealed  
  
  
  
  
Star and Notes sat on the roof, talking and gazing at the stars. They were never very cuddly, Notes had told her when their relationship started that he wasn't really the cuddly type. Unfortunately, Star was. It wasn't that she didn't like Notes, she did. Just the fact that every time she tried to snuggle up to him, he would stiffen up and slowly inch away. She was pretty much fed up and decided to do something about it.   
  
As Notes gazed up at the sky, Star gathered her courage. She reached over and grabbed Notes's face with both hands and turned it towards her, planting a kiss on the startled newsie's lips before he realized what was happening. Star waited for him to pull away, but instead felt his arms circle around her waist as he deepened the kiss. When they finally came up for air, they just stared into each other's eyes, not noticing the person watching from the shadows.  
  
(A/N: Ok, so it was a bit cliche-ey SO WHAT? *screams at her voices to shut up* this is a fluffy chapter I WARNED YOU remember? So it will have clichés.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mush stared at the couple on the roof. He felt an odd sensation, which he finally recognized as sadness, mixed with regret. *I shouldn't be sad, I was the one who pushed her away. Besides, I have Jenny. I love Jenny, she loves me. No use feeling sad about something that will never happen.* He grinned a bit as he thought about his upcoming wedding. When he'd announced it the rest of the newsies were shocked. They had never expected Mush, one of the biggest womanizers in New York, to actually settle down.   
  
The feelings of sadness and regret faded almost completely away to be replaced by anticipation. *Only two and a half more months* He turned away and quietly slipped down off the roof as the couple behind him kissed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot and Bam sat on the fire escape of the Brooklyn LH talking. Spot had told Bam the whole story about Mush and Star and how he thought Mush was in love with Star, but just hadn't realized it yet. He was sitting leaning against the wall, with Bam on his lap. *I've never stayed with a girl this long.* He knew he wouldn't be a teenager forever. *Maybe I should think about settling down, getting married, maybe even children* the thought slipped into his mind before he realized it and he quickly pushed it back out. But as Bam tilted her head back for another kiss and he leaned down to oblige, the thought managed to sneak its way back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Singah, Specs, Rae and Snitch walked back towards the LH from the theater, Snitch and Rae turned towards Central Park, telling the others they would be home later. The couple reached the park and strolled along the paths until they came to "their spot" which was a little clearing among some bushes by the pond. They sat there in each other's arms, just looking at the reflection of the stars on the water. After several minutes had gone by, Snitch turned to Rae without a word and slipped a beautiful ring on the third finger of her left hand. He gazed at her with the unspoken question in his eyes.  
  
Rae's eyes filled with tears as she looked into Snitch's eyes. She nodded silently and the couple shared a kiss before standing up and walking back through the park towards the LH. Each of them was sure their hearts would burst with happiness as they paused occasionally to smile at each other or exchange small kisses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nancy and Skittery sat on the fire escape of the LH, talking and gazing at each other. they were sitting facing each other, close enough to kiss, but far enough away to look somewhat innocent if someone interrupted their privacy. They were both a little uncomfortable about anyone seeing them kissing or snuggling, so when they were in public, all they did was hold hands. Nonetheless, the love was there and they both knew it. In fact, so did everyone else in the LH. No one was exactly sure what it was, but even people who had just met them realized there was something there. It went without saying or demonstration that anyone who tried to come between the couple would get thoroughly soaked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramble sat on Race's lap as he played poker with some of the other newsies. Every few minutes she would give him a kiss "for good luck" which raised groans, eye rolls and complaints that the couple ignored. They were very happy with each other, both being cheerful in almost any situation, and loving to tease the other newsies by kissing and/or snuggling in front of them. They were never fazed by the others joking remarks but would normally get revenge just for the fun of it. They were definitely a match made in Heaven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Singah and Specs got to the door of the Lodging House, they stopped and shared a long kiss. Although they had been together for a long time, they still felt the spark they had felt the first time they had brushed fingers when Specs had handed Singah a pape she had dropped. As they pulled apart, they smiled at each other, both knowing the other had felt the same thing. The moment was interrupted when Taurus and Dutchy ran past them into the LH, laughing.   
  
Dutchy bumped Singah on accident and she stumbled forward, back into Specs's arms. As she opened her mouth to yell at Dutchy, she realized that she was in the perfect position for another kiss...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taurus and Dutchy weren't officially a couple yet, but they knew they liked each other and they hung out all the time so the other newsies thought they were a couple, even though no one ever saw them holding hands or kissing or anything. They had been in Tibby's tonight, arguing over whether they were a couple or not, Taurus winning the argument by pointing out that Dutchy had never asked her to be his girl or kissed her or anything. As they walked back to the LH, he had grabbed Taurus by the shoulders and kissed her before throwing her over his shoulder despite her screams and hitting him on the back with her fists.  
  
When she had finally wriggled free of his grasp, she kissed him quickly, to put him off guard and then started running towards the LH, laughing hysterically. As they rushed through the door, Dutchy's mind barley registered he had bumped into someone standing in front of the doorway. He caught Taurus middle of the stairs and they collapsed, laughing and out of breath, pretending no to notice the weird looks they got from the newsies who were in the lobby. They leaned in for a kiss, causing the rest of the newsies to groan and throw wadded up pieces of paper, pencils, whatever they had in hand. It worked, but only because the couple started laughing again. They decided to move to the top of the stairs so they wouldn't be bombarded every time they tried to kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
17 April 1899  
  
  
  
Dear Star,  
  
  
Wow... Don't laugh at me, but reading your story made me cry. I'm a big softie. And since you're one of my good friends, it was just scary to think about what if you had succeeded and we had never met? I hope you feel better for talking about it and I only wish I could have been your friend when you were going through that. If you EVER feel the slightest bit depressed, you have to tell me right away. I'm not letting you go through that again. Anyway, how's Mush doing? Is he any closer to figuring out that you're the girl for him and not Jenny? Let me know how that's going.  
  
Love,  
  
Zaps  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
30 April 1899  
  
  
  
Dear Zaps,  
  
  
Yeah, telling you about it did help me a lot. It doesn't really bother me anymore. Thanks for listening, and it means a lot to me that you don't hold it against me or anything. I will tell you if I ever start feeling that way again, but I don't think I will.   
  
Mush is getting married to Jenny in June. I'm supposed to be a bridesmaid and you can bet that Jenny is not pleased at all. I started going out with a guy named Notes a little while ago, that's going pretty well, but I am still in love with Mush. Maybe you can come to the wedding... it's on the 16th. It's going to be huge, cause Jenny's parents are paying for all of it. Practically all of New York City is invited. Write back!  
  
Love,  
  
Star  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*I can't keep this up anymore. It's not fair to Notes. I thought I would get over Mush, but it's just not happening. I'll break up with Notes tomorrow.* Star had been lying in bed for at least an hour after the lights had gone out, just thinking about Mush and Notes and what she should do. *Tomorrow night, or maybe when we're selling papes.* she decided. Finally, she felt tired and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
There ya go. The end of that chapter. I hope it wasn't to mushy for anyone, and it would have been posted earlier, but I was writing it last night (or this morning) and I realized my dad was about to leave for work... I didn't exactly want him to know I'd been up all night... Read and review, you know the drill. 


	15. A chapter in which people do stuff

Alrighty, I've roused my voices early, b/c I want to go to bed early tonite... (which means before 5am) So I hope this chapter doesn't suck a whole lot...) We're winding down to the end here... OOH! and you get some Jenny too... nothing like an inside look at the thoughts of a child of Satan...  
  
  
  
  
  
A chapter in which people do stuff  
  
  
  
  
  
As Star and Notes were walking past the Horace Greeley statue, Star decided to just get it over with now instead of worrying about it all day. She glanced at Notes and noticed he was eyeing her. "I... uh..." They both blurted out suddenly. Star laughed. "You go first." She said.  
  
Notes took a deep breath. "Star, I... I really like you, but I can't help noticing that you're still in love with Mush. I mean, I know the whole story about what happened between you two and Jenny. Spot told me. I think that maybe it would be better if we were just good friends, at least until you got over Mush, if you ever do." Star just stared at him, blinking. It was almost as though he had read her mind. She started laughing. "That's what I was about to say!" Notes looked relieved and laughed along with her. "Well, then that's it. From now on, we're just friends." They spitshook and then turned their attention to selling papes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny yawned and sat up in her bed, stretching lazily. She heard a knock on the door and glanced quickly at the other side of her bed. It was empty. "Come in!" She called, sighing in relief. Her mother stepped into the room. "Time to get up, dear. We have to go pick out your wedding dress." Jenny smiled. "Alright Mother. I'll get dressed." Her mother nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
As Jenny started to make her bed, she noticed a piece of white paper on the pillow next to hers, written in a neat, flowing script.   
  
Dear Jenny,  
  
I had to leave early this morning to get   
to work, and I didn't want your mom to   
walk in and find me here in your bed. See  
you tonight. Love you.  
  
-M  
  
  
Jenny smiled. Last night had been amazing and she hoped he would come back tonight. She didn't think anyone expected him to be anywhere in particular at night from what she'd gathered. Jenny got dressed in one of her many beautiful expensive dresses and hoped she'd run into that girl... what was her name again? Twinkle? No, Star. Jenny had gotten some more info out of Thomas and couldn't wait to use it against Star again. With any luck, she would be able to turn all of Star's friends against her. That would teach the bitch for talking about her like she wasn't there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Singah and Rae saw Star and Notes walking out of Central Park to go to Tibby's. All four of them had finished selling their papes, so they headed towards Tibby's, talking and goofing around. Star was walking backwards to talk with all of them when she ran straight into someone. She spun around to find Jenny there smirking at her. "My my, we just keep running into each other, don't we?" She linked her arm with Star's. "I was just hoping I would see you today. I wanted to tell you some things." Singah, Rae and Notes followed behind them, a little confused because Jenny was being nice for a change.  
  
"I saw another one of your friends yesterday, his name was Matt. He said you two were never together, which was surprising... He was quite handsome. Looked like the type to go with any kind of girl." Star was getting nervous. Matt and her had never gotten along too well and he had taken every opportunity to make fun of her or spread rumors. She glanced behind her and saw Notes just looking confused, while Singah and Rae were giving death-glares to Jenny, who was still talking.  
  
"Anyway, he told me about you being kicked out of the factory and how most everyone there was happy about it, except for one girl, he said you guys were best friends. I think her name was Daisy?"   
  
"Daize." Star said, through clenched teeth. "Her name is Daize."  
  
"Yeah... she's the retarded one, right? It figures you would be friends with a retard." Star wrenched her arm from Jenny's grasp and turned to face Jenny. "Daize. Is. Not. Fucking. RETARDED!!!" She screamed the last word. "Just because she's not exactly like everyone else, does not mean she's retarded." Star punched Jenny in the eye and stomped off. Notes ran after her, but Singah and Rae paused by Jenny, glaring at her. Rae spoke first.  
  
"You know Jenny, I never liked you. And since you make Star upset, that makes me despise you even more. Which gives me and Singah the right to do this." Rae and Singah quickly but thoroughly soaked Jenny, making sure to hit her in the face several times. When they were done, they ran to catch up to Star and Notes, leaving Jenny to sit on the sidewalk in pain.  
  
The four walked into Tibby's and sat down. They saw that they were the first ones there, so decided to wait until the others got there before ordering. "So what did she mean about Daize?" Notes asked. He had met Daize before and she seemed normal then.  
  
Star sighed. "Daize has what's called Petite Mal Epilepsy. It's a disease which causes her to have seizures. Not seizures like twitching and thrashing around, she just spaces out for a few seconds. That's why it's called Petite Mal. There's also Grand Mal, which is basically the same thing, but the seizures are violent. Daize rarely has seizures, because she has medicine she takes for them, but in the morning before she takes the medicine, or when she's tired or hungry, she has them a lot. All the people at the factory know this and some of them treat her weirdly about it." Rae frowned. "But couldn't she get hurt if she had a seizure while working with a machine?"  
  
"No, they gave her a job sorting and counting things so that wouldn't happen." Star replied. "Anyways, she's my best friend and I hate to hear anyone making fun of her. She's like a sister to me. She got hurt one time when we were playing tag with a bunch of other kids, this metal pole fell on her. She was fine, it just stunned her a little bit and I was the one who started crying, I was so scared she'd gotten badly hurt." Notes gave her a sympathetic hug.  
  
Blink, Mush and Racetrack came in just then and sat down with Star, Notes, Singah and Rae. The rest of the newsies trickled through the door steadily until most of them were there and the restaurant was almost full. Specs, Snitch and Ramble came over and sat down with their significant others (a/n: I love that phrase...) and everyone ordered.   
  
At the end of the day, Star was signing Kloppman's book when she noticed Mush's carefully printed, but still messy name written right above hers. She smiled remembering how sensitive Mush was about his writing. He had told her he was practicing to make it neater, but when she had offered to help, he had gotten extremely defensive. Star studied his handwriting for a moment. The letters almost overlapped each other, but were also big and very round. (a/n: I hope you get what i mean by round... not a lot of corners...) "Hey Star, you gonna stay there all day?" Crutchy poked his head over her shoulder. "What's so interesting?"   
  
Star blushed and handed Crutchy the pencil, stepping away from the desk and walking towards the stairs. Hopefully the nightly poker game hadn't started yet, she had made a bet with Race earlier that she would do better than him in at least 6 of the rounds tonight. The loser had to buy the winner two items from Tibby's (chosen by the winner of course).  
  
"Star! I hope you have some extra money, cause otherwise you'll starve tomorrow!" Race called out as she entered the bunkroom. "We'll see about that Race!" Star shot back. "I almost always beat you at poker!" Race just laughed. "Not tonight! I had a good day at the tracks today and my luck hasn't run out yet." He pulled Ramble onto his lap and gave her a kiss. Everyone groaned and then settled down to play. Star looked around the table to see who else was playing. There was Mush, Blink, Race, Boots and Jack. And of course Star. She grinned. The only people she was worried about were Blink and Race. Blink because he had an amazing poker face and Race because whenever he was around Ramble, his expression was always the same dopey smile, no matter what cards he had. Blink dealt the cards and the first round began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny was sitting in her room, brushing her hair. She had managed to convince her mother that someone had opened a door in her face. She hadn't really wanted to explain why she'd been beat up, since it was her fault anyway. She heard her window slide open and turned around with a smile on her face. "Hello darling!" She said, running across the room to kiss the boy who had come in.   
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, dun... There, I updated. Hope you liked it, I have a feeling Rae and Singah will be happy about their part... hehehe... Jenny's starting to piss me off, whining and complaining in my ear all the time about how her part isn't big enough... I decided to give Rae and Singah an excuse to handle it for me ^_^ Read and review please, anything is welcome but flames... you may however, constructively criticize. Sorry if the chapter was short, I had to end it there... I couldn't figure out a way to keep going without ruining my plans for the rest of the story.   
  
(\ /)  
(o)(o)  
(. .)  
  
my friend said that looked like a hippo... I think it looks like a cow. Someone showed it to me earlier today, but i forget who....  
Now this looks more like a hippo!  
  
(\ /)  
(o)(o)  
(. .) 


	16. Waking up to smell the coffee

I realize that I said I was gonna do more Jenny, but I couldn't think of anything to do with her other than what I did... She wasn't very happy with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter... It's either gonna be really long and be the end, or really long and not be the end, or medium length and not be the end. I don't know yet. Daize will finally come in and another character... Some of you may recognize the name... Thanks to all who reviewed and if this isn't the end, I'll update more often...   
  
  
Story of Star - Waking up to smell the coffee  
  
  
  
Jenny and Matt lay in bed early the next morning talking and snuggling, putting off the time that Matt had to leave for work. They had been over Jenny's relationship with Mush and Jenny had decided she wasn't going to break up with him, just for the fact that it would really piss Star off. They decided that she would keep seeing Matt on the side, and he would help her out financially if she and Mush were having problems.   
  
"Baby, I have to go now." Matt said reluctantly, "my boss is mad at me for being late last week and he'll demote me if I'm late again." They shared a long, lingering kiss before Matt slid out of the bed and got dressed. "I'll see you tonight." He said as he kissed her softly one last time. Jenny watched as he climbed out her window, turning around one last time to wave goodbye before running off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rise and shine, boys and girls! It's time to get off your lazy asses and go sell those papes!" The newsies all groaned and turned over in their bunks. Star opened one eye and looked at the short, grinning girl standing by the door. The girl looked slightly familiar, but Star was too tired to think about it. She closed her eye again and turned over, before realizing she DID know the girl. Star bolted straight up in her bed, eyes wide and disbelieving "DAIZE!!" she shrieked as she tumbled out of her bed to land on the floor in a heap. She jumped up and ran across the room to hug the girl.  
  
"What's with the screaming? We're trying to sleep here, you know." This came from Blink, who was sitting up in his bed glaring at Star, who just laughed. "C'mon Blink, it's time to get up anyway." She ran over to his bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the floor. The thump woke Racetrack, who groggily reached for a cigar before realizing Snipeshooter had stolen it. Again. As the rest of the newsies slowly got out of bed, Star and Daize walked back to Star's bunk so she could get dressed.   
  
"Who's this, Star?" Rae asked, as Daize sat on Star's bed. Star ran back to the middle of the room, dragging Daize with her. "Daize, whistle!" She whispered in Daize's ears, before covering her own. Daize let out an ear-piercing whistle, causing every newsie in the room to wince and turn towards her and Star. "Everyone, this is Daize. Daize, these are the newsies. I'll tell you all their names later." Daize grinned and waved at all the newsies, who waved back and then continued with their morning routine.  
  
  
"So how come you're here, anyway?" Star asked, as she buttoned her shirt. "I thought you were still at the factory." Daize shrugged. "I ran away. It was getting way too boring there and a lot of the kids were being assholes so I left. Plus, Patricia went to California, so..." She shrugged again. "It's not like anything exciting was happening and besides, I want to learn how to be a newsie." Star grinned, "Great! Here, I'll introduce you to the girls. This is Rae, Singah, Ramble, Nancy and Taurus. Another good friend of ours is Bam, but she's going out with the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, Spot Conlon, so she stays in Brooklyn mostly. Rae is going out with Snitch, Sinagh's with Specs, Ramble's with Racetrack, Nancy's with Skittery and Taurus is Dutchy's girl. You'll meet all of them later."  
  
The newsies went out to sell, Star taking Daize with her, Blink and Mush. As they were walking out of the DO, they noticed a girl walking towards them, obviously lost in her own world. Before they could move, she ran right into Blink, falling into a huge mud puddle in the gutter. She blushed and scrambled up, talking really fast. "I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going... I was having an argument with myself and I wasn't paying attention to much of anything..." She looked up at Blink for the first time and trailed off, staring at him.   
  
Daize started laughing and Star and Mush joined in. The girl blushed and looked away from Blink. "I'm sorry, uh... my name is Box. I was named that because I used to live in a box, and probably do now, unless I can find someplace to stay... Hey, do you guys know where I might be able to find a place to eat?" Everyone just stared at her not used to people changing the subject in the middle of a sentence like that.  
  
"Uh... yeah, there's a restaurant down the street that way." Star said, pointing towards Tibby's. "I'm Star by the way and these people are Mush, Daize and Blink, who you ran into." Box nodded at all of them. "Are you guys newsies?" She asked, seeming to notice the papes in their hands for the first time? That's great! What a coincidence! I want to be a newsie! Could you teach me? I promise I won't be too annoying..." She grimaced a little. "Sorry, I have this tendency to keep talking once I start..." She stopped talking, staring at something behind the others. Star turned around, but all she saw was a couple pigeons sitting on the Horace Greeley statue. She turned back to Box, who was still staring. "Uh, Box? What's so interesting?" Box jumped slightly. "Huh? Oh, nothing. So you guys gonna teach me how to sell papers?"   
  
The other looked at each other and shrugged, trying to keep from laughing. This new girl was definitely interesting. Blink stepped forward and took Box by the arm, steering her off down the street. "Now the first thing you have to know about selling papes is..." Mush, Star and Daize took off in the other direction, Mush and Star yelling out headlines as Daize watched and learned.   
  
By lunchtime, Star and Mush had sold all their papes and Daize had almost sold all hers. They finished those off as they walked to Tibby's and decided to take the rest of the afternoon off to show Daize around Manhattan and maybe Brooklyn. They reached Tibby's at the same time as Blink and Box. Box was talking, looking like she was deep in conversation with herself and Blink had an amused grin on his face. The five walked into the restaurant and sat down, Box still talking and not seeming to notice the activity around her until Daize, with a mischievous grin on her face, threw a wadded up napkin at her.  
  
Box jumped about 3 feet in the air; eyes wide open, and yelped. She came down on the floor, where she stayed for about 2 seconds before jumping up and looking around wildly. When she realized what had happened, she grinned sheepishly and sat back down. "Sorry... I'm a bit jumpy when I'm not paying attention and someone touches me or anything." The rest of the newsies just laughed, and finally Box joined in, realizing how it must have looked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple weeks went by and the newsies discovered that besides talking to herself, Box had an extremely short attention span and also came up with the strangest ideas. She was normally quiet, unless she was nervous or excited. She had become good friends with Blink, Mush, Race and the girls but normally kept a distance from the others, not really liking large crowds.   
  
Daize, on the other hand was very loud. All the time. She loved large crowds and being the center of attention. She normally did things before thinking about them and then just laughed through the consequences, be they good or bad. She could almost always make someone cheer up, whether they wanted to or not. She also loved playing matchmaker and was trying to hook Box up with Blink. Little did she know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bat-baby born! Parents devastated!" Blink called out. The headline was talking about bats that had given birth in some rich guy's attic. He sold several papes and he and Box kept walking. They had been selling partners since the day they met and started going out a few days later. They hadn't told anyone except for Star, Rae and Singah and all of them were highly amused by the fact that Daize kept trying to get them together. They were also a bit surprised that Blink had fallen for Box, because he normally went for rich girls. He'd never dated a newsie before.   
  
Box smiled as she watched Blink sell his papes. She had liked him the moment she laid eyes on him, knowing for some reason that he would be able to understand the crazy ideas she always had and her way of switching subjects rapidly. And she'd been right. Although he did have to get used to it, he understood her better than most people and sometimes even better than she did. Box snapped out of her thoughts and remembered she still had 30 papes to sell by lunchtime. She'd better get started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Daize, Mush and Star walked towards Tibby's Mush was silent. Star recognized his "thinking face" and left him alone, talking with Daize about different things going on with the newsies. Mush didn't even notice they were talking. He stared at the ground, deep in thought. He knew Jenny was cheating on him, he had seen a note written to her by some guy named Matt. He realized he didn't care at all and he couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed what bitch Jenny had been to Star. No girlfriend was worth his best friend.   
  
Mush looked up and realized they had reached Tibby's. As they sat down in a booth, Mush and Star on one side, Daize on the other, he studied Star's face. She didn't have Jenny's flashy looks, but she was beautiful in a quiet way. As he watched her laughing with Daize, he realized he was in love with her and had been for quite a while. He tried to pinpoint when it had started and couldn't. It had just sneaked up on him.  
  
"Uh, Mush? Why are you staring at me?" Mush blinked as he realized Star was talking to him and he suddenly felt shy. "Um... no reason." He grinned nervously. "I have to go do something. I'll meet you at the DO for the afternoon edition." He slid out of the booth. "Mush, today is Sunday... we don't sell in the afternoon." Star looked at him quizzically, wondering what was wrong. "Oh... yeah... that's right... well I'll see you back at the LH then." Mush stammered. He turned around and almost fell over Racetrack. Regaining his balance, he fled out the door before he could embarrass himself further. Now to find Jenny...  
  
**********  
  
There you go. I hope it wasn't too stupid and stuff, but that's what you get. My voices are mad at me for waking them up early to write the last chapter. Glad to know who Jenny's doing? I am... Box, by the way is a little exaggerated... sort of... lol... and is NOT Chatterbox, in case anyone was confused. Just Box. So yeah... review please! 


	17. Breakups, Love and Hate

I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Didja miss me? Probably not... Well, I've been trying to figure out where I'm gonna go with this and I've settled on something finally... But it's kind of random... skips around a lot... See, the problem is, is that I have the epilogue completely figured out and halfway written... but I didn't know how to get to there from where I am! And let me tell you, the epilogue is amAzing! Thanks to Box for writing most of it for me... and now... the part you've all been waiting for... *drum roll* the... SHOUTOUTS!  
  
sab - glad you like the story, luckily for your sanity; I broke my writer's block today...  
  
Belle - Glad you like my methods...  
  
Ice Dancer - I had to put Daize in cuz she's Star's best friend other than Mush and so she had to make an appearance SOME time... Box was put in b/c Blink didn't have a girl and she wanted him. But she'll also have more of a part, b/c I thought of something she would be perfect doing...  
  
Bam - Yes Jenny is quite not nice... You might find out what happens with Star and Mush in this chapter... I'm trying to make this story as long as possible, but I don't think there'll be more than another 3 chapters and the epilogue, if that many...  
  
Singah - I'll try to put more you/Specs time in. can't promise anything tho... and yes, there will be issues... ^_^  
  
Rae, Shro42, buffguywannabe and Tiger - thanks for reviewing  
  
  
Also, thanks to Rae and Box who helped make this chapter possible...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakups, Love and Hate  
  
  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Box jumped out of her seat where she had been talking with Daize, Star and Blink and whirled on Bumlets, who had walked up behind her to say hello to Daize. Bumlets blinked a few times, more than a little confused. "Uh, hi Box... Wha..." Box glared "Don't say another word! Just turn around and walk away before I uh... hurt you in some way! You annoy the crap out of me! I spent a whole day trying to figure out how annoying you are, so just get away from me!"   
  
Bumlets looked a little hurt and confused, but he backed away from the table and went towards the middle of the restaurant to sit with Snoddy and Boots. Box sat back down and glared at everyone at her table, all of who were staring at her. "What? Haven't you ever seen anyone who's pissed off before? I just don't like him, okay? He annoys me so much its unbelievable!" with that, she stood up from the table and turned to Blink. "You ready to go?" Blink nodded, still a bit confused and followed her out of the restaurant.   
  
As soon as Box was out of sight, Bumlets came back over and sat down across from Daize. "Uh... The reason I came over here in the first place was just to say hi," he stammered. He was looking at both of them, but somehow Star got the feeling he was talking to Daize. She excused herself from the table and went to join in the poker game in the middle of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mush found Jenny in Central Park, talking to some guy. When she noticed him, Jenny turned about 5 shades of red and said something to the guy, who waked a short distance away and pretended to watch some squirrels fighting over an acorn. Mush stopped about 2 feet away from her. "Is that Matt?" Jenny's mouth dropped open and she stood staring at him. "H...h...how did you..." She shut her mouth and attempted to look confused. "Matt?" Mush rolled his eyes. "C'mon Jenny, don't play these games with me. I know you've been seeing him. You really should tear those notes up before you throw them away, you know."   
  
Jenny didn't look angry, which he'd expected. She just looked smug. "So you know. Would you like to meet him?" Mush considered this for a moment and then nodded. "Sure" When Matt came over he offered his hand, which Mush ignored. "Nice to meet you. You're this Matt I've been hearing so much about?" Matt nodded. "Yes, I'm Matt. You must be Mush." He smirked a little when said Mush's name, like there was something wrong with it.  
  
Mush smiled politely. "Well, I'm glad to see Jenny will be taken care of, because I'm afraid I won't be around anymore." He turned to Jenny, who was standing there, looking a bit confused. "Before I forget, could I have the ring back, please?" Understanding finally dawned on Jenny's face. "You're... you're... YOU'RE breaking up with ME??" When Mush nodded, she started screeching again, this time at the top of her lungs, not noticing that she was drawing a crowd. "You... you STREET RAT! Take your cheap ring! I bet it was fake anyway! Go back to your little Moon or whatever her name is. I never want to see you face again, so don't come crawling back when you realize how pathetic she is!" Jenny flung the ring at him and whirled around, for the first time noticing the crowd, most of who were looking on with amusement. Her face turned pink and she shoved through them, not really caring if Matt was following or not.  
  
As Mush made his way back to the LH, he noticed that the day was suddenly a lot brighter than it normally was. He looked down at the ring in his hand and smiled. It was time to talk to Star.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Singah and Specs sat in the balcony of Irving Hall, all the way at the top. They applauded with the rest of the audience, although they had been too wrapped up in each other to watch the show. As Specs turned to her, smiling, Singah wondered how it was that even after being together for over a year, they never got tired of each other and it felt like they had just started going out. As she leaned in for a kiss, she remembered the first kiss they had shared.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
As Medda finished singing, Rae leaned over "I dare you to go up on that stage and sing a song to the guy you like." Singah shrugged. "Alright." She jumped out of her seat and made her way to the stage. She spoke to Medda, who nodded and sat down on her swing to watch. Singah turned to the newsies. "May I have your attention please? I was dared by Rae there to sing a song to the guy I'm interested in." As the hall got relatively quiet, Singah started singing. It was a love song her mother had used to sing to her when she was little. (a/n: I don't know any love songs, so you can dub in whatever song you want here) when she finished, the newsies applauded. Singah smirked at Rae and yelled over the noise. "Specs! Would you please come up here?"   
  
Specs turned red as the other newsies started whistling and catcalling, but he made it up to the stage, where he stood uncomfortably. Singah walked up to him. "This is for you Rae!" She called as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. She meant to just give him a small kiss, but as he wrapped his arms around her, they both forgot they were standing on a stage in front of all their friends. Rae jumped out of her seat and ran for the nearest bathroom as the rest of the newsies laughed and whistled.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
As Specs and Singah pulled away, she could tell that Specs had been remembering the same incident. They smiled and stood up to go back to the LH.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kloppman looked up to see Spot and Bam enter the LH, laughing at some private joke. They barely took the time to say hello, never taking their eyes off of each other for more than a second. He shook his head, remembering a time when Spot would come in here with a different girl on his arm every week. Apparently he was over that because Kloppman had never seen him look at any of those girls the way he looked at Bam. Kloppman smiled. Young love was so innocent. (a/n: If only he knew... *cough*)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Spot looked down at Bam, noticing how beautiful she was when she laughed. She looked so free, like she didn't have a care in the world and that made him feel as if his problems were gone, or at least not as important as the girl by his side. All the other girls had liked him for his title and looks, but Bam hadn't even known whom he was when they first met and had threatened him with her shoe. The memory made him laugh and Bam looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Member that day when we first met... You took your shoe off and told me you would peg me in the face if I took one step closer..." Bam flushed and then started laughing with him. When they'd calmed down, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before running up the stairs to the bunkroom.  
  
  
Okay, so I was gonna make it longer, but I decided not to because I didn't feel like it. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update tomorrow... But I also got a great idea for another fic and I'm gonna try to start that tonight also... But maybe not... I just don't know right now... erg! Yeah... alright, well you know the drill. You could even flame me I don't care. well, I do but I've only gotten 1 flame out of the 4 stories (and poems) I've posted... and now I'm bragging, so review please... Oh, and Box... I was going to make Box/Blink time, but I didn't know how! I'll do it if ya help me out on it! 


	18. Not right now

Okay, new chapter... thanks to all who reviewed... I know the last chapter didn't have much of a point, but that's just how I made it. I'm trying to fit in at least one more time for everyone to be with their respective guys before the story ends, so yeah. And I still have to figure out how to end the stupid story... ARGH! ok... I'll just work on this chapter... just a warning though... some of it will be VERY corny... lots of fluffy stuff too...  
  
  
  
  
  
Not right now  
  
  
  
  
  
Taurus and Dutchy were on the fire escape, reading a book. Well, actually Taurus was reading the book and Dutchy was listening. They weren't making very much progress, because anytime Taurus came to a romantic part, Dutchy would kiss her and they would forget about the book for several minutes. Every few chapters they would switch and Dutchy would read while Taurus listened for the romance. They had taken to reading adventure books with handsome, charming heros and beautiful, if helpless, heroines.   
  
Once in a while, another newsie would poke his head out to listen, but none of them ever stayed for the romance. By now most of them had figured out the routine and would be sure to leave whenever anyone started looking at the heroine.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Nancy was sitting on Skittery's lap watching him play poker. Both of them were a little more comfortable around the rest of the newsies now, and they would occasionally kiss, but they weren't as public as any of the other couples except Rae and Snitch. All the newsies knew better than to comment, after Skittery soaked Specs one time when Specs whistled at them.  
  
They normally spent their time on the roof, but today Skittery had made some extra money and wanted to try to win more. He was a great poker player despite his jumpiness because no one expected him to be and never paid attention to him. As he raked in the pot for the third time, Race shook his head. "You just got lucky."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The newsies in the bunkroom looked up as Bam and Spot came through the door and looked around. "Where's Star?" Race took the cigar out of his mouth. She should be here soon. We all just came from a poker game in Tibby's and she was playing. I think she's waiting for Daize." Spot nodded and sat down at the card table, pulling Bam onto his lap. "Deal me in Race"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As Star, Daize and Bumlets were walking back to the LH, they were stopped by Jenny, who was holding hands with... "Matt?" Star and Daize asked at the same time. "But..." Jenny smirked. "Apparently your little boyfriend couldn't deal with the fact that I like Matt better than him. He muttered something about how I'll be jealous when I see him with you on his arm, and then he disappeared." She brushed past the three newsies with Matt in tow. "I would love to stay and chat, but Matt and I have places to go. Ta ta!"   
  
Daize turned to Star, smiling. "So that means her and Mush broke up! Which means Mush is free!" Star frowned. "Yeah, but apparently he's not over Jenny yet. I know she normally just lies and tries to make my life miserable, but he DID ask her to marry him and they were going out for a while." Daize snorted. "Naw, he probably just came to his senses. Guys are like that someimes."   
  
"Hey!" Bumlets looked slightly offended. "Are you trying to say we're dumb?" Daize batted her eyelashes at him. "If the shoe fits..." She grabbed his hat and ran down the street before he knew what was happening, and her and Star played keep-away with it until they reached the LH.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Rae and Snitch were walking in Central Park, planning their wedding. They had already set the date for May 15th, and decided on Singah for bridesmaid and Specs for best man. Moth, Ramble, Taurus and Bam were bridesmaids, while Mush, Racetrack, Dutchy and Spot were groomsmen (that's what they're called, right?) Nancy was the flower girl and Skittery was the ring bearer. The wedding would be held at Irving Hall, with Medda playing the piano for them. The guests were all the newsies, and of course Kloppman, who would subsitute as Rae's father and give her away. They didn't know Mush and Jenny had broken up, but Jenny wasn't invited anyway, for obvious reasons.  
  
The two walked hand in hand, heads together. They looked completely in love with each other and anyone looking their way tended to gaze at them for several seconds and then continue with their buisness, but with a smile on their face and a song on their lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Star!" Mush caught her as she was about to enter the LH. "I gotta talk to you! C'mon, lets go up to the roof." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up the stairs and out onto the roof. "I broke up with Jenny today. I found out she was cheating on me with that Matt guy and that just pissed me off."  
  
Star blinked a few times and then nodded. "Yeah, I heard you guys broke up. I ran into Jenny on my way over here." She grimaced. "Although I would have rather not. I really don't like talking to her." Mush grinned a little. "Well, now you'll probably never see her again, but I didn't drag you up here to talk about Jenny. I wanted to know..." He broke off, suddenly looking nervous. He took her hand and traced the lines of her palm before looking up and studying her face. "Well, what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girl?"  
  
Star was speechless. She hadn't been expecting this at all. Her first impulse was to say yes and finally have the guy she wanted, but something made her hesitate. She remembered what Jenny had said, and while she doubted that Mush would use her to make Jenny jealous, he hadn't said he was over her. Star didn't want to be a rebound girlfriend and have her friendship with Mush destroyed when they broke up. "No. I'm sorry Mush, but I have to say no." Mush dropped her hand like it was burning him and turned around, looking out over the city.  
  
"Why Star?" His voice came out a little quavery and he felt a lump in his throat. He had been gathering his courage all afternoon to ask her and she rejected him. "Star, I really like you. Why won't you be my girl?"   
  
Star walked in front of him so she could see his face and explained her reasons. "I've liked you for a really long time Mush. Almost 3 years. Anytime I was with someone else I thought of you. It hurt to see you with Jenny, especially since she hated me. And now you break your engagement because she's cheating on you and you ask me out. I would like to believe that I'm not just someone to make her jealous or to help you get over her."  
  
"I am over her. I realized that today before I broke up with her. I also realized I was in love with you." Mush put his arms around Star's waist and leaned down to kiss her. "Mush, stop. As much as I would love to kiss you right now, you'll have to prove to me that you really want to be with me. When you do that, I'll be your girl. But not before then." Star gently disentangled herself and kissed Mush on the cheek before turning and walking back down the stairs to the bunk room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alrighty, I'm done. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. so g'bye g'night and make sure you review.   
Oh, and Box... Email me or review and tell me or im me about what to put into Box/Blink time which will be in the next chap, or I'll make it revolve around strawberries and whipped cream... *laughs evily and holds up several cartons of strawberries in one hand and a large can of whipped cream in the other, while Blink appears behind her holding a french maid outfit and looking very confused* 


	19. Proving it to everyone

Alrighty... I have a system worked out now... I'm going to alternate updating my stories! I'm so smart! ^_^ Dammit Box! You ruined my fun... *pouts* juuuuuust kidding! ^_^ I'm way hyper today (or at least my voices and fingers are, so I've been rambling on and on every time I write something. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, and thanks to Box for help with Blink/Box time in this one. *Wrestles the maid outfit away from Blink, who has become quite fond of it. * Blink! Not in this story! It's PG13!!! Anyway... *smiles innocently* on with the story... This may be the last chapter besides the epilogue... I'm not sure yet...  
  
  
  
  
  
Proving it to everyone  
  
  
  
  
  
Mush paced back and forth on the roof of the LH. How could he prove to Star that he really loved her and it wasn't just rebound feelings? Or was it? He looked deep inside himself, to the very bottom of his heart. He did have real feelings for Star. Like the ones he had had for Jenny when he had loved her, only stronger. Mush was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Spot had walked up behind him until he spoke.  
  
"So you asked Star to be your girl and she said no?" Mush whirled around "How'd you know?" Spot smirked. "I saw you two run up here and I saw her come back down. She looked like she was about to cry and she just went and lay down on her bed. She really does love you, you know. But she wants to know if you really love her."   
  
Mush nodded. "I know! But I have no idea how to prove it to her! What should I do? Give her flowers? Beg? Be her servant? What?" Spot laughed a little. "Nothing as complicated as that. All you have to do is keep being her best friend. That's how she first fell in love with you. Also, when you're talking, make her feel like she's the only one in the world. Don't look at anyone else and let your love for her show in your eyes and actions." He turned and walked off, leaving Mush standing there shocked by the simplicity of it all.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Spot passed Box and Blink, who were writing on each other. They were laughing hysterically and Box grabbed Spot to show him something. Written on Blink's back was a huge heart with "Property of Box" written. Spot rolled his eyes and kept walking as Blink and Box burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Star lay on her bunk, pretending to be asleep. She felt like crying just thinking about the look on Mush's face when she had turned him down. He had no idea how bad Star had wanted to leap into his arms and have them walk off into the proverbial sunset.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Box and Blink tangoed into the room, causing the rest of the newsies to stare at them. They'd never seen Blink being this crazy before, but somehow it fit him. The couple danced around the room, ending in the middle where Blink dipped Box. They held the pose for several seconds as the room erupted in laughter, and they would have held it longer, if not for the unfortunate timing of Racetrack. "Hey Blink! Catch!" Race threw a pillow at Blink, who tried to duck and catch it at the same time, managing only to drop Box and land on top of her. The pillow landed on top of Blink.  
  
The newsies started laughing even harder, and more pillows were launched until Blink and Box were completely covered. "Dog pile!!" Ramble launched herself onto the pile, followed by Racetrack and then everyone else in the room. They were all laughing and looked so strange, that when Kloppman poked his head in to see what the noise was, he raised his eyebrows and immediately left, muttering "I don't want to know" under his breath for the next half hour.   
  
Box managed to worm her way out from the bottom and climbed over everyone else until she reached the highest part of the pile, where she struck a pose. "I hereby claim this land in the name of BoxandBlink!" Everyone else fell silent, considering this for a moment and then suddenly Box found herself on the floor again while the rest of the newsies went back to whatever they had been doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days went by and Star and Mush went out selling together every day, although Star hadn't said yes yet. Bumlets and Daize had become a couple and they would disappear for hours with everyone wondering where they were, but somehow when they showed up their papes were gone and they had the money for them. Box and Blink did their best to annoy everyone and were almost always extremely hyper, jumping on each other's backs, trying to get everyone to form a mambo line (that's what they're called right?) or walking up to strangers and asking them if they had seen a pink flamingo named Jonathon. Basically, everything was back to normal. Until one day...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Star and Mush were selling in Central Park, racing each other. Mush was currently ahead by 10 and Star didn't think she would be able to catch up, unless somehow Mush got distracted. She'd been planning on telling him that she was ready to be his girl this evening, but desperate times call for desperate measures... Walking up to Mush, she tapped him on the shoulder until he turned to look at her. "Yes." With that, she walked about 10 feet away and yelled out a headline, but kept an eye on him to see what he would do.  
  
Mush stood there for a moment, extremely confused and then started to finish selling his papes. Suddenly, he did a double take, whirling around to look at Star, who was standing there with a little smirk on her face. He ran up to her, dropping his papes on the way, barely noticing as he ground them into the dirt. "You mean it?" he asked her, searching her face. When Star nodded, Mush picked her up and whirled her around, causing her to drop all of her papes on the ground as she laughed and yelled at him to put her down. He did so, but instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
How much did the chapter suck? I know I skipped a lot of stuff, but that's just the way it turned out. I couldn't think of any way to make it longer without making it even crappier... So that is the end of my story, there will be an epilogue coming as soon as I finish writing it. Review please... Oh, and Box... I was going to make Blink/Box time different, but that's just the way it came out... hope you liked it! ^_^ *Lets Blink out of the closet and gives him back the maid outfit. * Err... you might want to watch out for Blink... he just read that fic with the strawberries and whipped cream...  
  
There's the button! Press it and I'll love you forever! 


	20. Epilogue

I just want to say... I MADE 102 REVIEWS!!!! I'm so special... ok, well maybe not... but thanks soooo much to all of you who reviewed on this story and here's my amazing epilogue I've been promising. Just got a few things to say first...  
  
Box - Glad you liked Box/Blink time... I hope he's behaving... but not TOO well... ~_^ see ya Sunday!! (I'll be there for mother's day and my b-day!   
  
Rae, Sab and Lucky W - thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it! ^____^  
  
buffguywannabe - here's your speaking part... hope you like it and here's why you can't beat her up... Also... kind of ironic how you don't like newsies, but you end up being in a newsie story? At least I didn't cast you as one... unless I did and forgot...  
  
  
Okay, now on with the story! Well... epilogue... hope you like it as much as I did... and much, much thanks to Box and buffguywannabe for helping me out on this... I've decided to dedicate it to you guys since I would never have written it without you...  
  
  
  
The super amazing, long-awaited epilogue!!!  
  
  
  
It was a few weeks later on a beautiful Monday morning. Jenny was walking along the crowded sidewalk, thinking over the past few days. Matt had broken up with her yesterday, saying she didn't appreciate him because she always hid him from her mother. Jenny wasn't upset, because she didn't consider him a loss. Just a way off passing the time until someone better came along. There were actually several guys competing for her attentions right now, all of whom she was stringing along.  
  
Suddenly, she was snapped out of her reverie by someone grabbing her and planting a kiss on her mouth. Her first reaction was to respond and by the time her second reaction was supposed to surface whoever it was had pulled away. A guy Jenny had never seen before was smirking at her. She quickly took a step back and wiped her mouth. "How dare you kiss me like that? I've never met you before in my life!" The guy just grinned  
  
"Did you like it?" He asked, looking as though he already knew the answer. "No!" Jenny replied quickly. She realized a split second later that she had answered too quickly and started blushing a little, which only made the guy grin wider. "You can't just go up to people and kiss them like that! Especially me! Do you know who I am???" When the guy shook his head, she continued. "My name is Jenny..."   
  
The guy raised an eyebrow at that and cut her off. "You were dating Mush?" She nodded, a bit confused. "You know Mush?" He shrugged. "I know of him." Jenny frowned a little. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
The guy looked around and leaned in a little closer. "Well, I can't tell you, but I could SHOW you... you see, I just got my name tattooed on my..." he trailed off and coughed a few times, winking at her. She blinked a few times and processed this information. Well, why not? He WAS kind of cute... And she wasn't interested enough in any of her other pursuers to do more than kiss them.   
  
Jenny smiled and sidled up to the guy, sliding an arm around his neck. "Why don't we go back to my place and you can show me this... tattoo of yours." She leaned in to kiss him and almost fell over as he suddenly moved out of the way. "Whoa! Do the world a favor and wash your teeth before you do that!"  
  
Jenny glared at him. "You didn't seem to mind the first time." He smirked. "Yeah, well the first time I didn't know until it was too late. Err... by the way... if you didn't have hands would you wear gloves?" Jenny frowned in confusion. "No."   
  
"Okay, if you didn't have feet would you wear shoes?" Jenny looked at him like he was crazy. "No." The guy paused and looked Jenny over, smirking a little. "Alright, then why do you wear a bra?" Jenny stared at him for a few moments, not quite understanding what had happened. Then understanding dawned on her face, quickly turning to anger. She drew her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could. "You... you... ARGH!" She whirled and started off across the street, barely noticing the people or carriages through the haze of anger in front of her eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was screaming down the street, and a thundering of hooves.  
Jenny turned to see what was going on and froze in her tracks as the anger on her face quickly changed to horror and she saw the horse running straight towards her with a violently bouncing carriage in tow. The horse saw her and frantically tried to stop, but the carriage behind it continued to plow forward and hit its rear, sending it into another frenzy of panic. The sounds of the screaming, pounding hooves, and wild rattling of  
The carriage blended together as the horse hit her, knocking her flat under the dangerous hooves. Her breath came in frightened sobs as the first two hooves missed her by inches. In moments the next hooves would pass her. The whole thing was in slow motion. *CLOP* One hoof. An eternity passed. Then suddenly a horrible *CRUNCH* as the last hoof smacked into her chest, grinding her into the ground and her mind registered a horrible snapping and then pain. She felt the horse's hooves catch on her ribs, arching her back above the street and dragging her a couple inches before the ribs gave way and she dropped back to the street, her eyes wide as pain coursed through her body and she felt something tear through the skin on her left side. The carriage wheels somehow missed her and the horse thundered off down the street as people crowded around her, blurry from her tears. She was pretty sure she was dying. The pain consumed her and she would have screamed, but her lungs were burning unbearably. The edges of her vision were blackening, and a roaring fizz filled her ears. Her skin felt flushed, but through it all she felt the blood pouring out of her chest. She remembered the snapping feeling when the horse had trodden on her and knew that her ribs had to be broken. Suddenly there was another thundering of hooves and a small squeak escaped from her throat in terror. If she were run over again she would die from fear and pain, let alone the wounds she already had. She caught the word 'ambulance' being yelled through the fizz and voices around her. She imagined a wild horse running with an ambulance trailing behind, medics falling out behind before she slipped into darkness.  
  
The spectators made way as medics came to examine the girl that had been hit by the runaway carriage. Her heart had miraculously missed being trampled by the horse's hooves, but the arteries leading to and from it were smashed and torn beyond repair. The medics quickly inventoried her injuries, carefully noting the bone protruding from her left side. After much debate, they delicately shifted her body to a stretcher and gingerly carried her to the ambulance. As they loaded her into the back, and headed back to the hospital, there was no rush. The girl had died. The only thing left to do was identifying the body and contacting the relatives.  
  
Zaps watched the whole scene from where he still stood on the sidewalk. He wasn't sad or guilty; she had been a bitch anyway. But there is something about seeing someone die horribly that makes all but the most horrible people a little less happy and takes some of the brightness out of their day. Zaps suddenly remembered the reason he was walking down that street anyway and continued on toward the building with the sign stating NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE. It was time to finally meet in person the girl who had been his pen pal for the last year.   
  
The next morning when the newsies read the headline they grinned. Today would be a great selling day. They wouldn't have to think of ways to improve it. None of them bothered to skim the story to find more details. They could imagine them well enough.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there it is. The end of the epilogue and the very end of my story! Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought... I'd like to know if anyone else is as sadistic as me... also, that was about the happiest ending I could think of... so all you who like happy ending better be pleased with this! ^_____^ 


End file.
